


Sweet Child of mine

by blossom_angel85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Commitment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Braeden was happy and in love until the day Dean left to go hunt with Sam again, Until the day she finally tells Dean about their baby, he decides to come home, However once home, All is not as perfect as they both once thought it would be... Warnings: Love triangle & There is going to be Destiel in this story, so if you don't like slash couples or Destiel.. then don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Dream*

Lisa smiled as she leaned over and kissed her man, whispering softly in his ear, "Good Morning babe". He rolled over and smiled back at her, "Hey there beautiful", he whispered back softly, kissing her gently on the lips, she slowly deepened the kiss, moaning as he ran his fingers through her hair, loving the feeling of warmth, love and safety he gave her. He rolled them over so he was leaning over her and she smiled wider, softly running her hands down his back as he slowly let his tongue enter her mouth, wrestling her tongue gently with his, whimpering with pleasure as his hands wandered all over her body as they began to make love.

*end dream*

Lisa woke up with a start, sitting up quickly in her bed, and then letting herself fall back onto the pillows breathing heavily. It was the seventh night in a row where she had dreamt of waking up in Dean's arms kissing him again and it was starting to really weigh on her mind. She couldn't help but miss him, he was all she could ever think about. Just then her alarm went off, she sighed and sat up again, rubbing her pregnant stomach. It wasn't enough that Dean had left her to continue hunting with Sam and Castiel, but he also left her before he found out he was going to be a father again. She was now four months pregnant and it was just her and her son Benjamin and she was finding she was even more emotional then she was when she was pregnant with Ben. 

She got up and slowly made her bed and walked to the bathroom having a quick shower, sighing again as she remembered all the times her and Dean had made love in that shower. Thinking about it, she thought that perhaps, it was one of those times that made her come to be in the situation she was now in. Once she was dressed and had her hair and makeup done, she walked into Ben's room, turning on his light and walking to his bed to kiss him good morning, "Hey there babe, time to get up, you gotta get ready for school". She waited till he was out of bed before going back into the kitchen to start breakfast, this had been really hard on Ben too to find out Dean had just up and left them both. He didn't talk much now and was always looking out the window as if waiting for Dean to drive in the driveway in his Impala. 

Lisa made Ben's breakfast and lunch for school, and dropped him off, before heading to the doctors for her appointment, today was the day she was going to find out the baby's gender, she had always hoped for a little daughter, but knew she would be equally happy with another son. She pulled up and walked into the doctor's office, letting the receptionist know she was there before sitting down with a magazine about parenting, sighing sadly that Dean couldn't be here for this and feeling uncertain about how she was going to raise a teenager son and a new born baby all by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lisa?" Dr Murphy called out and Lisa put down the magazine she was reading as she was called in by the doctor and walked into the room, sighing a little. "Good morning Miss Braeden", the doctor said smiling as Lisa set her bag down onto the chair, "I hope you are doing well". Lisa smiled slightly and nodded, "Hi, Dr Murphy, I'm doing fine, thanks.. Just a little bit of morning sickness", she said as an rubbed her baby bump absently. "Okay, well I think we can prescribe something gentle for you to help with that". Dr Murphy said as she looked at the mother to be, "in the meantime.. Why don't you change into the gown and jump up on the bed for me and we can take a look"...

Meanwhile... In New Jersey..

Dean sighed heavily as he cut the engine off and got out, closing the door on his impala. He had just gotten back to the hotel from a hunt and was in pain. He winched as he unlocked the door and walked in, throwing the keys down onto the table and closing the door again. Sam was still out doing some research at the library and has said he would be there all night long, and so Dean decided for once, that he would have a quiet night, and slipped into the shower before heading to bed. After his shower, he dressed in just a pair of boxers and got into bed, his mind subconsciously going straight to the one great love of his life.. Lisa Braeden.

Dean tossed and turned as he dreamt of Lisa, she was the one missing piece in his life which could make everything better, he never really wanted to walk away from her, but he felt like he had a duty to protect man and to Dean.. The duty to protect was greater then his own happiness. As he fell asleep, his mind just couldn't help but to go back to the last time he saw Lisa.. The last time he was able to touch her and be close to her.. The last time he was able to look into her eyes and be happy for a moment.

*flash back*

"I'm sorry Lis, but I have to". He whispered, his eyes burning with tears at the though of leaving his beautiful family. Ben might not have been his own son but he treated him sure like he was and it hurt more then he would ever care to admit to be leaving the two most important people in his life. "Dean.. Please... We can be a family.. You always said.. You always said when you pictured yourself happy.. It was with us.. Be happy for once", Lisa said softly as her own eyes filled with sad tears, her face showing her unhappiness at the thought of him leaving her again.

"I wish I could stay Lis, god I wish I could", he said as he pulled her closed to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly, his fingers caressing her back gently. He pulled back to look into her eyes and sighed sadly, "It's always been you though and it always will Lis". He couldn't help but feel himself breaking down in front of her, He always felt safe to let his guard down around her and as he looked at her, he felt his heart break as he whispered softly, "I love you Lisa, I'll always love you". Lisa's eyes searched his and smiled sadly, nodding, "I love you too Dean, with all my heart, always". She stood up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his, and he responded to her kisses immediately, his own lips sucking and nibbling on her lower lip as he pressed his body closer to hers.

He was planning on leaving early in the morning and all she wanted was one more night in his arms, and she took his hands leading him upstairs to the bedroom wordlessly. Halfway up the stairs, he gently picked her up, bridal style in his arms and carried her the rest of the way, his lips never leaving hers as they showed each other what this night and what they meant to each other. He breathed in deeply and sighed softly as he put her down and felt her hands sliding his shirt up, "You sure baby?", he whispered as his hands lifted up, his shirt being pulled off and then her hands over his chest. "I'm sure Dean.. I want memories to carry me through the long lonely nights". She answered in a certain and soft voice, her hands now moving to unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper.

He walked her backwards over to the bed and gently pushed her down onto it, his hands roaming over her body as his lips found hers, kissing her hungrily and lovingly. They both felt the love and sadness as their bodies moved together while they made love for the last time and then they fell asleep in each others arms, Dean holding Lisa protectively. He hated the fact he had only hours left with her and when morning came, she was still sleeping peacefully and he just couldn't wake up to say goodbye so instead he wrote her a small love letter vowing he would come back one day.

*end flash back*

"Dean.. Up and at em", Dean groaned and rolled over as Sam opened the curtains, letting the light shine though, "Damn it Sammy..", Dean murmured as he blinked, his eyes slowly becoming used to the light again. "Got you breakfast.. Get up dude". Sam said as he walked over to the table and sat down, opening his drink and stirring his coffee. Dean nodded, "Yeah, give me a minute", he laid in bed for a few more seconds, thinking of his girl and of his dream wishing he was with her and sighed, wiping away a stray tear before putting standing up and putting his jeans and shirt back on, his game face back gracing his face as he turned back towards Sam.

Back in Battle Creek, Michigan..

Lisa was sitting in the car after her appointment and was looking over the ultrasound photo, wiping the tears away as she came to terms with the fact that Dean and her were having a beautiful baby girl.. She knew Dean would be so happy, he had spoken about having a little princess one day and all of her instincts told her to call Dean and tell him but she knew she couldn't.. She knew it wasn't safe.. Dean had made sure Ben and her were safe before he left and if she contacted him, The demons would be able to come for her, her son and her unborn baby daughter. She managed to finally compose herself and started the car up, driving back to the home she once shared with the love of her life, knowing eventually she had to tell Dean but wasn't sure when and how to tell him, if she could even get in contact with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Battle Creek, Michigan

It had been over a week since Lisa found out the news that she and Dean were having a little baby girl and all she wanted to do was call him and let him know he was going to be a Father, he should be here, she thought to herself but she knew she couldn't, not just yet anyway. She pulled herself together, and walked through the living room out into the kitchen, almost tripping over Ben's Xbox, "Ben.. Would you please come and clean up the living room", she yelled out, feeling a little frustrated. Ben walked out of his bedroom and sighed, "Okay, Okay Mom, sorry", he said, not sounding as sorry as he should be as he sighed and moaned as he picked up his Xbox and put it away.

Ever since Dean had left, Ben had been acting up a lot and Lisa was finding it hard to deal with it. He wasn't getting into a lot of trouble, just answering back and fighting more with Lisa. He really missed Dean being in his life and was always asking his mother when he would be coming back. She sighed sadly and walked over to him and sat him down gently, looking into his eyes as she wiped his cheek from a fallen teardrop, "I know you miss Dean, so do I babe, but the thing is.. I need you to be more helpful and understanding", she said, her eyes softening a little. "You are going to be a big brother in around 5 months to your little baby sister and she and I are going to need your help, so I would appreciate if you did things with a little less attitude".

Ben nodded, his head hung low feeling a little ashamed and whispered, "I'm real sorry Mom" and wrapped his arms sound her neck in a tight hug, Lisa smiling softly as she hugged him back just as tightly. "How bout we go to the park today and have a picnic and you can bring a friend with you if you like, maybe play some baseball", she said as she pulled away and looked at him again. "Really?", he asked, his eyes widening with excitement, "Of course, why don't you go take a shower and get ready". She said laughing softly watching as Ben went for a shower and she stood up from the couch, walking into the kitchen to organize a picnic lunch for them.

Meanwhile.. On the road..

After finishing up their hunt in Trenton, New Jersey, They quickly found a new case in Boston, Massachusetts, Dean was driving while Sam was asleep in the passengers seat and as he drove, his mind wandered off to Lisa and Ben, wondering what they were up to and if they were okay, he really wished he was able to contact them, but he knew at the moment.. That it wasn't safe enough and he needed to wait a while, he smiled as he thought of the time Lisa taught him how to make a home made apple pie.

*flashback*

It took a while and after several failed attempts, but Dean finally got the hang of how to prepare an apple pie and as he put it in the oven to bake, he smiled, pulling Lisa in close to him and kissed her lips, "Thank you", he whispered as he looked into her eyes. She smiled happily back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed back into his eyes, "for what babe?". He chuckled softly and leant in to kiss her nose playfully, "For this.. For being patient with me today.. For letting me be here with you.. For everything". He said, his heart melting at the sound of her laughter. "Well Mr Winchester... You have stolen my heart.. The least I can do is let the man I love stay here with me". He caressed her cheek with his fingers and sighed contently, "Well the works out perfectly.. Because you have stolen mine".

Lisa smiled and placed her hand over Dean's heart, "I love you so much Dean", she grinned as she pulled her hand away and leant her head on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his collar bone. "I love you too Lis", he said back while his own arms snaked around her waist, pulling her in closer to him resting his chin on her head, they just stood there for what felt like forever just basking in the feelings they gave each other and then all of a sudden the oven timer went off, signaling the pie was finished baking. Dean got all excited and kissed Lisa's head before pulling away to pull it out of the oven, "You do know you need to let it cool first babe?" Lisa said, laughing as she saw the look on his face seeing he was about to devour the whole pie.

"What..?", he asked jokingly.. "Nobody told me that", he pouted playfully as Lisa helped him to remove the pie from the tin it was baked in and put it on a rake to cool, sitting it near the window. "I think someone owes me a back rub for not telling me all the directions" he added chuckling softly. "Why.. Yes Sir, I am sure that could be arranged", she said as she turned him around so her back was facing her and pushed him gently into the living room and pushed him down onto the couch, and then sat behind him, her legs on either side of his as she began to massage and rub his back for him, smiling as she heard the soft moans of approval coming from the back of his throat, "Hmmm, that feels so good baby". She pressed her lips to his neck and whispered, "There is plenty more where that came from babe".

*end flashback*

Dean wiped a tear from his eye as he continued driving, his heart aching as he remembered that day when all he had to worry about was not burning the apple pie, not about hunting and saving the world.. The dream he had about living happily ever after ever since he met that beautiful and wonderful woman over 10 years ago was slowly fading and he was aching to keep a hold of it no matter what.. He sighed sadly as he made the final turn into the Boston city centre and found a cheap motel for them to stay in, parking and turning off the engine as he tapped Sam's shoulder waking him up. "Rise and shine Sammy.. We're here".

Back in Battle Creek, Michigan

Lisa finished packing the picnic set and called out to Ben, "Ben, you ready?", She asked as she lifted the picnic set and carried it out to the living room, "Yes Mom.. I'm ready", he walked into the living room with his baseball gear and smiled, "I called Jake and Steve and their Mom said they could come with us.. We just need to pick them up on the way". "Wonderful", She replied as she ruffled his hair with her hands, "Let's get going then" She said as she grabbed her bag and keys, smiling as Ben picked up the picnic set for her and carried it out to the car. "Thanks Ben, I appreciate that". She was happy he was back in a good mood and as she locked the door and got in the car, she smiled softly as she rubbed her growing baby bump wondering what living with a little girl would be like and chuckling and cringing as she remembered the trouble she gave her own parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle Creek, Michigan

Two months had passed and Lisa was now six months pregnant, and she was getting a lot more pregnancy symptoms including body aches and her feet and ankles were swelling up, morning sickness, fatigue and as she had high blood pressure on her last doctors visit, they had put her on bed rest for a while. Ben was looking after his mother the best an 11 and a half year old could do, Lisa's next door neighbors also helped them out and brought food over every night for Lisa and Ben. Ben was worried about his mother and over the last two moths, his behavior had improved and was doing better in school. One night after he had done the dishes, he went up to his mothers room, knocking on the door before he entered, "All finished Mommy", he said as he smiled, crawling up onto the bed.

She smiled at him as she held out her arms for him to come over and cuddle up with her, "That's my little hero", she chuckled ruffling his hair. He cuddled into her, resting his head on her shoulder and played with the material of his shirt, looking back up at her. She could sense something was bothering him and looked back at him, "What's up babe?, You can tell me anything you know". He nodded and bit his lower lip nervously, "I know.. I was just thinking, Don't you think it's time we called Dean?". He sighed before continuing, "I think he would want to know and if he knew he could be here to help us instead of the neighbors". He stopped, getting teary eyed, "We could be a real family again". Lisa could tell he was unsure if he should be bringing this up and while she preferred not talking about him, she knew she had to eventually.

Lisa looked back at him and took her thumb and wiped his tears from his cheeks and gave him a sad smile, "I know baby.. I wish he was here too.. But Dean has a real important job to do though, he saves people..". Lisa knew deep down she should tell Dean, but she didn't want to make him feel he was trapped or forced to stay with her. Ben nodded and looked back at his mother, "I know he saves people but what about us.. What about my little baby sister?". Lisa pulled him closer and rubbed his back comforting him and nodded, "I'll tell him baby.. Just when the time is right.. I don't want him feeling he has to stay with us just because of our little miracle here", she said softly as she rubbed her baby bump with her free hand.

"I understand Mom, I just wish he was here", he said sighing softly as he leant up to give his mother a kiss on her cheek. "I got some homework to do, but did you need me to get anything for you?" He asked as he climbed off the bed, "Thanks but No babe, I'm just gonna read for a while and then get some sleep", she said smiling, loving how sweet and caring her son was. She knew she was doing something right with her son. He nodded and blew her a kiss, walking out of them room and into his own as Lisa sighed sadly, thinking about their conversation, trying to concentrate on her book but her mind kept wandering back to a day when She and Dean had a picnic at night in the backyard on the 4th July while Ben was off visiting his Aunt, Uncle and cousin in Buffalo. It made her smile and her heart melt as she got to see a side of Dean no one had seen before, not even his brother.

*flash back*

Lisa was sitting on the picnic blanket, leaning her back against Dean's chest as they watched the fireworks, the picnic basket was now empty and they had gone through two bottles of wine, they were both slightly tipsy, but not overly drunk. It had been an amazing day topped off by a wonderful night with the man she loved and although her little hero wasn't there and she missed him, she was grateful and thankful to her sister for offering to take Ben for a week or so. Her and Dean didn't get alone time often so it was nice to spend time with just him. He slid his hands around her waist tighter and leant his head into her back, pressing his lips to the side of her neck and kissing down her neck to her shoulders, sighing contently, "So have you had a good day baby?", he asked, loving the ways her fingers found his and laced their fingers together as she turned her head towards his and kissed his lips softly, nodding. "I've had a wonderfully relaxing day", she answered as she looked into his eyes. "How bout you"?

He looked back into her beautiful eyes and smiled warmly as he held her tighter and kissed her lips gently again, "It's been one of the best days of my life", he said meaning every single word. Even though it had been a very warm day, there was. now a chill in the late night air and he felt he shiver a little and pulled her close in his arms, whispering in her ear huskily, "How bout we head in side and get you warmed up", she nodded and smiled, "Sounds like a good plan to me", she answered standing up and pulling him with her. They packed up everything and walked inside hand in hand, Dean talking to her, "How bout we head upstairs, get snuggled in bed and watch a movie.. Your choice", he said holding the door open for her and then closed and locked it once he stepped inside behind her.

They both quickly cleaned the kitchen and Dean took the garage out and made sure all the doors and windows were closed and locked before heading upstairs to where his beautiful girl was already upstairs waiting for him with popcorn and beer to watch a movie. Once he got upstairs, he walked into the bedroom and smiled seeing what she had chosen, The movie she had picked was actually a movie he himself enjoyed watching too, it made him fall for her even more to know she would pick a movie that they both could enjoy, not just one of her chick-flick ones. "So... Top Gun baby?", he asked with a big grin on his face as he looked at her. "Yeah, I have always loved watching this film and I know you love it too". She answered back with a smile. He turned off the bedroom lights and go into bed with her, pulling her closer into his arms as he turned to look at her, "You are so amazing, you know that". He leant forward, brushing his lips softly against hers and sighed happily, feeling her kiss back. "Well.. Of course.. Mmm so are you babe", she whispered back contently as she settled into him, nestling the popcorn between them as they watched the movie in blissful happiness.

*end flash back*

The tears were streaming down Lisa's face as she struggled to hold in her emotions, She didn't want to let Ben know just how much it was effecting her not to have Dean here with them right now. She needed to be strong for her son and unborn daughter, so she turned off her light and snuggled down into the pillows, her head resting on the pillow Dean used to sleep on which still had vaguely had his scent on it, her soft cries being muffled by the pillow as her body shook and trembled lightly, "Ohh Dean, Please... I need you", she whispered to the air, her face now flushed and wet with tears, slowly crying herself to sleep. Ben heard his mother and his stomach churned with uneasiness, he wanted to go and comfort her, but somehow he just knew that she didn't want him to see her this way. Ben and his Mom were really close and it was like they could tell what the other was thinking and feeling without even being in the same room, so Ben sighed sadly and turned off his own light and fell into bed, a lone tear falling down his own cheek before he blinked the rest away and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile.. In a motel room in New Orleans

Dean was tossing and turning in his sleep.. He was dreaming of the night he realized he was unconditionally and completely in love with Lisa Braeden, it was the 4th July and they had an amazing day together followed by a wonderful evening, but it was just one of those moments where it was a simple gesture of finding a movie to watch that they both loved and enjoyed when he felt it deep in his heart and soul that he while staying with Lisa, had fallen in love with her. He thought the only time he had ever felt this way was with Cassie Robinson, the girl he met and dated for a few weeks while on a case, but no.. This feeling he felt for Lisa was stronger, much stronger then what he ever felt for Cassie, for the first time in his life.. He felt happy, he felt loved and wanted, and now all he felt was his heart breaking every time he thought of his family. Sam wasn't his only family now, Dean knew that and he hoped Sam would respect that too.

In his light slumber, He felt a presence watching him and sat up fast, opening his eyes, and wiping away a tear which was threatening to fall due to the nature of his dream, and sighed as he saw who it was, "Cas, that's just creepy", he warned as he turned the light on from his bedside table. "My apologies Dean, I don't wish to 'creep you out' at all", he said using air quotes, "But there is something of import I must tell you", he said looking at him intently and saw his saddened face. "Are you okay Dean?", he asked, his voice full of concern for the hunter he watched over. Dean sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, "I wake up to an angel watching me and you ask me if I am okay.. I'm just peachy Cas, now what is it you need to tell me", he said his voice more harsher then he intended.

Castiel winced at the harsh tone in Dean's voice and sighed, "It can wait Dean, get some more rest", he said as he turned to leave, Dean realizing and grabbed his wrist to stop him from disappearing on him, "I'm sorry Cas", he said in a softer tone of voice, "Just haven't had the best sleep", he said sighing again, "What's up?". "It is okay Dean.. Crowley is up to something, I'm not sure what, I know it's not good for any of us but he has cloaked even our methods, so I need you to go and do a little recon as you call it". He said as he sat down on Sam's bed which was currently unoccupied. He looked at the bed and then back to Dean, "Where is Sam?", he asked looking confused.

Dean sighed a little, it seemed the brothers were becoming more distant and Sam had gone to a bar drown his sorrows and to hook up, "Sam is.. Well actually I don't know where he is", he said honestly, picking his phone up to see he had an unread message from his brother. He read it and shook his head, "He is apparently spending the night with a woman", he said finding it amusing that they had switched and it was now Dean who stayed in the motel while Sammy picked up. "So about Crowley?", he asked getting back to business, "Where is he?". Castiel nodded, sensing there was issues to be worked through with the brothers and leaving it alone for now, focusing on the case. "He is in the general vicinity of Shreveport, Louisiana which is why I thought you could help", he said in his deep low voice.

Dean nodded and looked at his watch seeing it was only 2:30am. "It takes about 5 hours to drive there, so when Sammy gets back in the morning, we will pack up and go, is that okay?", he asked looking the angel in the eyes. Castiel nodded his head and answered back, "That is fine Dean.. You get some more rest if you can". He stood up and hesitated, "Would you like me put you into a deep sleep so your not being haunted by your dreams?", he asked. He didn't know what was bothering Dean, but he knew he wanted to help his friend. Dean looked at him and nodded slowly, "That might be a good idea actually", he said quietly, wanting to just be able to sleep without his heart breaking. "Lay down Dean", Castiel said as he walked over to him and touched his fingers to Dean's forehead, "Sleep well my friend", he said as he watched Dean's eyes close as he fell into a deep sleep, his mind clear And trouble free as he slept.

Back in Battle Creek, Michigan.

Lisa woke up in the morning, her mind immediately thinking of Dean and replaying the dream during the night she had of finally telling Dean he was having a daughter and the look of pure happiness and love on his face as he kissed her and spun her around gently and kissed her lips excitedly. She was about to snuggle back in and get some more sleep when she felt someone stir next to her, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled seeing her son's head nestled in her chest and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, 'he must have woken up in the middle of the night and come into my room', she thought to herself. She looked at the clock, seeing it was 7:00am and gently shook Ben waking him up, "Hey Ben, time to get up", she said, his sleepy eyes slowly blinking open, "Good Morning Mom", he said leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Anything I can do?". She smiled and hugged him, "I have another appointment today so I need to get up anyway babe.. But just go and get ready for school".

He nodded and smiled, "Okay Mom", he gave her another quick hug before he got off the bed and went into his bedroom to get ready for school, Lisa slowly pulling the blankets off her and stood up, going to have a quick shower and get dressed, all the while, her thoughts stayed with Dean, knowing she really had to tell him soon, it was getting closer and closer to her due date and she really wanted him to be there for the birth of their baby girl. She thought back to her dream early that morning remembering how happy and safe she felt in his arms and decided after her doctors appointment, she would call him and ask him to come around for a visit, citing the reason that Ben missed him and wanted to spend some time with him, not wanting to tell him till she was able to tell him face to face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Jessica, Jacob and Steve Murphy and Faith Brewer.. To give you an idea in your head, I have Jessica Biel in mind for Jessica Murphy and Eliza Duskhu for Faith Brewer, let me know what you think and if you want me to pursue a minor storyline for them :)

Lisa finished her shower and got out, drying herself off and dressing in a flowing long dress and slip on shoes, she put some make up on and did her hair, pulling it up in out of her face. She all of a sudden felt a little faint and she had to reach out her hand and hold it against the wall to steady herself, her free hand rubbing her growing belly, her breathing slow and steady as she tried to get her bearings again. Once she felt better, she took her hand off the wall and looked at herself in the mirror, glad the makeup hid her pale face and forced a small smile as she took one more look and decided she looked okay. Walking over to her bed, she quickly made it and then grabbed her hand bag, walking out to the kitchen and calling Ben.

Ben finished getting ready, not aware his mother was unwell again and grabbed his back pack, walking out into the kitchen after hearing his mother call his name. He took one look at her as she once again had to steady herself on the kitchen counter and ran to her dropping his things, "Mommy", he yelled out as she began to fall to the floor, Ben although he was only 11 and a half, was quite strong and he stopped his mother from hitting her head on the ground as he slowed her fall and took his jacket off, resting it under her head. Lisa was unconscious now and Ben was starting to panic, but he remembered what the paramedic who visited their school said recently and he reached for the phone and called 911, "What is your emergency", the operator asked, "My Mom, she is 6 months pregnant and she fainted in the kitchen". They asked Ben a few more questions including his mothers name and where they lived and said they would send someone over straight away.

Ben hung up and cradled his mothers head in his lap, kissing her cheek softly, as the tears fell from his eyes, "You'll be okay Mommy, help is coming", he said stroking her cheek gently. It felt like forever but only really was minutes till the paramedics got there and they knocked on the door and rang the bell, Ben jumping up quickly, before going off to answer the door, even though he knew who it was, he still asked, "It's the paramedics, here to help your Mom", they answered back and Ben unlocked the door, and led them to the kitchen where his mother was. They worked on and got her stabilized, putting her onto the gurney and started to wheel the gurney out and the woman paramedic stooped down to Ben's height, "Where's your Dad honey?".

Ben let his emotions get the better of him and felt tears welling in his eyes and a few fall down his cheek at that question, wishing Dean was there right now, the little boy startling the woman and she wrapped him in a hug, patting his back, he pulled back a little and said quietly, "It's just Mommy and me, My Dad had to go away for work", he said as he played with his shirt. The woman nodded and as she was about to suggest he come with her, the neighbor came running in seeing the ambulance in the drive way, "Ben.. Are you okay.. What's wrong?", she asked as she ran over to him. "It's Mommy, she fainted". He replied sadly, wiping his eyes as Lisa and Ben's neighbor Jess walked over and took his hand and smiled warmly, "I'm sure she will be okay.. How bout you come with me and we will meet your Mom at the hospital.. I am sure she will want to see you when she wakes up".

He nodded and let her pull him in for a hug as the paramedic told Jess what hospital they were taking her too, and she nodded, thanking them, "Okay Let's call your school and tell them you won't be in first". She said as she grabbed the phone and looked on the wall and found the schools number on a white board and dialed, telling the school receptionist what was going on and that Ben wouldn't be in. She then hung up and spoke, "Okay, how bout we get going and see what's happening with your Mom", she said warmly as she took his hand and looked around, finding Lisa's hand bag and grabbing it and finding her house keys. "Let's get going Honey". She led him outside to the car and she locked up the house and then opened the door for him and let him in, closing the door and then getting in the drivers side and drove them to the hospital.

On the way, Ben kept thinking about his Mom and unborn baby sister hoping everything was okay, he was also thinking about Dean and wishing with all of his might that he was there with them. He still had Dean's number in his phone and heard the words Dean said to him the last time he saw him. "If there is any emergency, don't hesitate to call Ben", Dean had said as he entered his new phone number int the phone he brought Ben for Christmas. He looked at the number in his phone now debating on if he should call Dean and sighed sadly, Jess noticing and spoke up, "Penny for your thoughts, She asked him looking concerned, "I just wish Dean was here, he should be here for Mom.. I wanna call him, but don't know If Mom would want me too". She nodded and patted his shoulder, "I know, maybe wait till your Mom is awake, she was going to let him know soon anyway wasn't she?". Ben nodded and sat back in his seat more, just wanting to get to his Mom thinking about the time Dean took Him and Lisa for a day at the beach.

*flash back*  
Ben's POV

"So Ben, you got everything?", Dean asked, calling out as he walked past Ben's bedroom to his and Lisa's room to help his girl. "Yup.. Got everything", he said back as he took one more look into his back pack and made sure he had everything he needed for a fun day at the beach. He had been so excited when Dean had asked them at dinner last night if they wanted to spend the day at the beach, Ben had always been close to his Mom, and had ever really felt like he needed a father, but ever since Dean came into their lives, his heart ached with happiness at the thought of him and his Mom becoming a family with Dean, it was all he wanted now. Dean to stay with them and be a family with them. Dean and Lisa finished getting ready and Dean carried out the beach bag that Lisa had packed and took it out to the living room, stopping to kiss her lips as they walked through the halfway. Ben saw and as much as he loved Dean being with his Mom, he still thought kissing was gross, "Eww", he said as he put the back pack on his shoulders and walked out of his room.

Dean chuckled and smiled, "One day you will realize the joys of kissing and enjoy it as much as your Mom and I do", he said winking at his girlfriend as she just smiled and shook her head at their playful banter. "Let's get going, We don't want to waste anytime", he said as he continued out to the living room where he put the bag down and then headed to the kitchen to grab the picnic basket and then came through the loving room and took them out to the work truck that Dean drove, Lisa and Ben following behind him, Lisa locking the door and smiling at her son, "You look very happy today", she commented softly, he nodded and grinned wide, "I am Mom.. I know you and I are a family, but with Dean.. It all just feels complete now". He said giving her a hug before he ran out to the car and opened the door hoping in and tossing his bag onto the seat next to him.

Lisa nodded, knowing exactly what Ben meant and smiled as she walked out to the car and felt her heart melt as Dean leaned over and opened her, door for her, "Why", she said as she slid in, "Thank you kind Sir", she said as she closed the door, leaning in for a quick kiss before buckling her seat belt. Both Lisa and Ben knew that Dean's reputation was a ladies man and having a tough hard exterior so they both felt so lucky and blessed that he was able to open up and be a sweet romantic and a softie around the two of them. "Got your seatbelt on Ben?", Dean asked, looking in the rear view mirror and as Ben nodded, he smiled as he took the hand break off and put the car into reverse and drive out the drive way, changing gears and driving off.

Once they got to the beach, Dean parked the car and got out, smiling as he held his hand to up to Lisa indicating for her to wait and then he walked around and opened her door as Ben got out and grabbed his back. Ben saw the love in their eyes and how Dean was treating her and it made him want to take that consideration when he met a girl. Now he had seen how a man treated a lady vs how a guy treats a chick and he liked seeing how happy it made his Mom to be treated so well, his Mom deserved the best and he wanted to make sure she had the best of everything. Dean and Ben carried everything down to the water and set everything down on the sand and began setting it all up, "This looks like a wonderful spot, Well done guys", Lisa said as she stood behind them waiting for them to finish setting up.

Ben was having a wonderful day, smiling and laughing as they all took a dip in the cool ocean water, Dean was using the sand bucket to fill up with water and splash Lisa and Ben with cool water, Ben giggling and then shushing his Mom as he sneaked up around behind Dean and jumped onto his back, pushing him down into the water, giggling more as Dean got a hold of him and tickled his sides, "Do you surrender", Dean said playfully, Ben nodded as he tried to hold in his giggles as he wrapped his arms around Dean and gave him a big hug, Dean understanding and hugged him back tight. Lisa had gotten out of the water and seeing her two favorite men hug, she got her camera out and snapped some photos of them two of them.

*end flash back*

Ben's eyes were full of tears remembering that day as he took out his wallet and looked at him and Dean hugging in the water, he was worried about his Mom and he missed the only man who would ever be close enough to him to call him Dad. Jess noticed his tears and took his hand squeezing softly, "We're here sweetie", she said gently as she parked the care and turned off the engine. He nodded and sighed sadly as he put his wallet in his back pocket and opened his door to get out, his stomach churning with worried nerves, hoping and praying that his Mom would be okay. They walked into the hospital together and Jess walked into the emergency room entrance with Ben and walked up to the desk, "Lisa Braeden?", She asked, "I'm her next door neighbor Jess and this here, "She said reaching over and patting Ben's shoulders, "Is her son Ben".

The nurse smiled warmly at Ben sensing his worry and nodded, "Sure.. I'll take you both to her, I believe she is doing okay and resting well at the moment". She said as she stood up and pressed the button to let them into the room, Ben spotting his Mom and quickly took off, running towards her, "Be careful Ben", Jess called out as she walked slowly behind him, letting them have a moment alone together. She turned towards the nurse and spoke softy, "So how is she really?". The nurse rested her hand on her arm and smiled warmly, "She really is okay.. Her baby is fine, heart rate is normal, but Miss Braeden is a little anemic, so we are making sure she is getting some treatment for it". The nurse stopped for a breath and continued, "As she has already been placed on bed rest because of her blood pressure and she doesn't have anyone at home to take care of her except her son, I am afraid they are talking about admitting her till she is due".

Jess nodded and sighed as she looked on to see Ben hugging and his mother gently and rubbing her belly, "Neither of them are gonna be happy about that.. I am more then happy to keep Ben at my house.. I'm a single Mom and I have twin sons his age too and I am sure they both will be fine with it". The nurse nodded and looked at Jess, "I hate to pry, but is there anyway to get in contact with Ben's father". Jess shook her head, "Well Ben's father has never been in his life, didn't want anything to do with Lisa or Ben, but I know they still have a phone number for Dean", she said even softer, not wanting to be overheard, "He is the father of Lisa's unborn baby, He had to go away to work, but I am sure he would want to know what's going on.. I only met him once or twice, but he seemed really attentive to them both".

The nurse nodded, speaking again, "See if you can convince her to contact him, He should know". Jess smiled and nodded, "I'll do my best.. I know that both of them miss him, but I think Lisa just doesn't want to bother him while he is working". The nurse nodded and rubbed her shoulder gently, she spoke as her name was called, "My name is Faith so let me know if there is anything I can do". She said, slipping her number in Jess's hand as she walked off, winking a little. Jess shook her head, smiling a little as walked towards Lisa and Ben, "Hey there bestie", Jess said as Lisa gestured for her to come over and sit down. "Hey there.. Thanks for taking care of Ben and bringing him here", she said as she reached out and took Jess's hand, Jess squeezing softly. "You are welcome Hon, I know I would want someone to look after Jake and Steve if it was me".

Ben smiled at his Mom and leant in, kissing her cheek, "Would you like anything Mom?", he asked softly, she nodded and smiled at her son, "How bout a magazine and a news paper maybe?". He nodded and Jess handed Lisa her purse and she got some money out for him and smiled, "Be back soon Mom, I love you", he walked away and headed out to the news agents in the hospital. Jess turned her attention back to Lisa, "Lisa, I think maybe it's time to call Dean don't you think?", she asked seriously looking at her friend. Lisa sighed and nodded, "I know.. I really should.. I am surprised Ben hasn't already", she said smiling a little. "Well, he was thinking about it in the car on the way here, but I said maybe he should talk to you first about it".

As Ben was buying Lisa the items she requested plus a few little surprises, Lisa decided it was finally time to get in contact with Dean. She was feeling really nervous and scared as to what his reaction would be, but she just knew that she had to tell him. He deserved to know, she wasn't looking for him to stay with her and wasn't planning on asking him, but just wanted to let him know she was having his baby. She reached into her bag and picked up her cell, her hands slightly shaking as she looked through her contacts and found Dean's number. She cleared her throat and dialed the number, Jess squeezing her hand to reassure her. The phone kept ringing and ringing, and just as she was about to give up and hang up, a familiar soft yet deep and husky voice answered the phone, melting her heart.

Meanwhile.. Still in the motel in New Orleans... and alternating between New Orleans and Battle Creek.

Dean had slept peacefully though the night once Castiel allowed him have a dreamless nights sleep and he woke around 8:am, yawning and stretching as he looked over to the bed next to him, and then looked around the motel room. Sammy still was not back and that annoyed Dean because he really wanted to get on the road. He decided make a cup of coffee, once it was finished he decided jump into the shower, staying in the shower a little longer then usual.. He washed himself and then his hair, turning the taps off and grabbing a towel from the rail. As he wrapped the towel around him, he heard his phone ring. It was on charge in the kitchen and he had to run to answer it in time, before he answered, he saw Lisa's name on the screen and felt his heart racing at the thought of hearing her voice again and hoped she was okay.

"Lis?", he whispered softly as he held the phone to his ear, his body still dripping slightly as he sat down on the seat at the dinning table, "Hi Dean". She said nervously over the phone, sitting up a little straighter on the bed. Dean could sense her nervousness and said softly, "Lis, Are you okay?". He could tell something was wrong, Lisa said she would only call him if she really needed him so she wasn't bothering him or distracting him. She gripped Jess's hand tight and took a deep breath in before answering, "Actually Dean.. I'm in the ER.. I had a fainting spell this morning". Dean's heart raced and his stomach churned with worry, "What baby, Are you sure your okay, what about Ben". He said, the baby nickname coming out of his mouth without realizing it.

Lisa heard it and her heart raced more and she fell for him more as she heard his honest concern and worry for her and Ben. "I'll be fine, so is Ben", she said, feeling even more nervous knowing she had to tell him why she fainted. "Dean, there is something I need to tell you, but I don't know how". He smiled softly to himself loving how she was the same amazing woman he had always knew. "You can tell me anything Lis", he told her, his voice gentle and soft. She took a deep breath and said quickly, "Dean... I'm pregnant". Dean went silent, his eyes and mouth opening wide as he processed the information which made Lisa panic, "Dean?", she said softly hoping he was still there, wondering what he was thinking and feeling scared and worried about what his reaction was going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Jessica, Jacob and Steve Murphy and Faith Brewer.. To give you an idea in your head, I have Jessica Biel in mind for Jessica Murphy and Eliza Duskhu for Faith Brewer, let me know what you think and if you want me to pursue a minor storyline for them :)

Alternating between Battle Creek and New Orleans.

Dean's mouth had dropped open wide as he heard the love of his life tell him she was pregnant. He had been away for so long and he had no idea how far along she was, so his mind began to panic thinking that there was a possibility that she had met someone else and that he was too late.. He had all these thoughts running through his mind, his heart slowly breaking inside his chest and a soft sweet voice brought him back calling his name, "Uhhh.. I don't know what to say Lis.. Congratulations I guess", he said his voice sounded broken and sad and Lisa knew immediately that he thought it was someone else's. "I hope you will all be happy Lis". He bit his lip to try to keep the tears from falling down from his eyes, as he saw his dream slip away from him.

"Dean", Lisa said softly, just wanting to hold him right now. She heard he was holding back tears and her heart broke, she wasn't angry he thought it was someone else's, even though they said one day they would try again, she knew there could be many others in their lives until the day they could be together again and she understood why he thought that, now she needed to convince him that he was the father. "I'm here Lis", he said, his voice soft and low, "I'm six months pregnant Dean". She answered softly hoping that he would get the significance behind those simple words. Once again, Dean was left stunned as he realized what that meant, he had been in Battle Creek still roughly seven and a bit months ago. "You.. Umm.. Lis.. What exactly are you saying to me?". He was almost certain he knew but still wanted her to say it.

Lisa smiled softly and took a breath in hearing that he got it, but knew he needed conformation from her, "Dean.. You're gonna be a Daddy", she said answering him, the only regret she had was not being able to see the expression on his face as she told him. Dean had stood up from his seat and was pacing around but the moment he heard it confirmed, he sat down which happened to be on his bed and once again, he was shocked and stunned at her words. "We... We're having a baby.. Together", he said, not helping the wide smile that was forming on his lips. "Yes..", she whispered softly, her own face lighting up at the happy way he said that. She wanted to tell him they were having a girl, but wanted to wait to see him in person. Once he got over the shock, he chuckled happily, "Wow, this is amazing baby.. We're gonna have a baby".

It was at this point that Sam walked in the door and closed the door with surprise as he heard the last part of the conversation, Dean looking up to see the same expression on his brothers face that he had earlier. He held his hand over the phone and whispered, "I'll explain soon". With that he removed his hand and began talking again. "Lis", he said softly as he stood up and excised himself for a moment to the bathroom, closing the door, "What exactly are you doing in the hospital, are you okay?". He asked, feeling worried and concerned for her. Lisa sat in her hospital bed, her eyes looking over the IV stuck in her hand and sighed softly, "I had some high blood pressure my last doctors visit, I had been on bed rest but this morning as I was getting ready for my latest appointment, I felt faint and then passed out".

She fingered the blankets and laid back on the pillows, smiling softly as she saw Ben coming back from the news gannets and said next to her, wondering who she was talking to. "What?, How are you now baby?", he said, his heart racing. She took Ben's hand and squeezed, smiling softly, "I'm okay babe.. Ben found me and called 911, our little hero", she said as she looked at him. "They are wanting me to stay here till the baby is due though, mainly cause it's just Ben and I". Dean stood with his back pressed against the sink, feeling proud of their little man. He stood and thought for a moment, knowing it was the right thing to do and what he wanted to do deep in his heart. "We can't have you staying in the hospital for three months can we", he said feeling nervous as to what he was about to suggest.

He took a breath and continued, crossing one hand over his chest to support the arm he held to his ear, "How bout I come back home and stay with you both and help you both out". She smiled, hearing the question she so desperately wanted to hear from him and she found herself taking a breath before answering, "Are you sure that's what you want.. Can you even do that? Take time off?". She asked, feeling excited on one hand to have him home with her but nervous that even thought he wants to stay he can't or something will happen to take him away again". He remembered that he was meant to help Castiel out and let out a soft groan running his hand over his face, "Well I am supposed to do one thing to help Castiel out but I can see if Sam can handle this one on his own, maybe Bobby or Garth can work with him".

She nodded and spoke again, "Only if your sure babe, I don't want to take you away from your work". Dean smiled, loving the way she was still thinking of him as well and he reassured her, "Baby, trust me.. This is what I want.. To be with you and Ben and help you make sure you stay healthy and Ben is looked after too". This is all he really wanted, this was his dream and he wanted it more then anything. He thought of Sam and Castiel and had second thoughts but he knew he wanted to be with her now. Sam called out to Dean through the door, "Come on Dean, I need in there", he said sounding desperate. He opened the door and walked out, holding his arm out to Sam to gesture he could use the bathroom and then headed outside so he could continue this discussion. "What hospital are you in sweetheart?". She told him what hospital and responded by telling her where he was and that he would be there as soon as he could. "I love you", he said softly before he hung up, She smiled and answered back, "Love you too handsome".

Back in Battle Creek, Michigan

Lisa hung up the phone smiling warmly at her son and he spoke up as he handed her the things he brought, "Was that Dean?", he asked hopefully. "Yes, it was and he knows about the baby". She said as she pulled him in for a hug, grinning from ear to ear. "Really?", he asked, his face lighting up as he pulled away, "He is really gonna be here?". She nodded and laughed softly, "Yes, that's what he said on the phone, that he wants to be with us". Jess smiled at the two of the who had been sitting there for the entire conversation, waiting and spoke up, "That is wonderful Hon, I know how much you still love him". The doctor came over to her and coughed to get their attention, Lisa looked up and he began speaking as he sat down on the bed, "We'd like you to stay here in the hospital for the rest of your pregnancy, everything seems fine but I think it's best to be safe then sorry".

She opened her mouth to speak but Ben beat her to it, "But My Dad is coming back, if he is coming back, can she go home?". He said folding his arms in front of his chest as he had seen Dean do plenty of times before. "I guess if he is coming back to look after you both, then I don't see why not, but I think it might be best that your Mom stays in hospital till he gets back at least". He said looking from Ben to Lisa, who nodded, "I think that's fair enough don't you Ben?" She asked, looking at him, "Jess said you could stay at her house, I am sure you three boys will love that". She then turned her head to Jess who nodded her confirmation, "Why don't we wait till your Mom is settled in her room and then we go and grab some things for her and being them back later on and you can get some rest". She said to Ben who nodded his head.

The doctor went to go get the admit nurse and they admitted her to the maternity ward of the hospital, it took another two hours before she was ready to be moved and Jess and Ben followed as the orderlies moved her from the Emergency room to the ward and helped her settle into her private room before they left. Once she was settled in, Ben kissed his mother on the cheek and said goodbye and Jess said they would be in later. They walked out of the hospital, Ben still worried about his mother but excited to be able to see Dean soon. "So, how do you feel about that?", she asked as they got into the car, and started it up. "I am so happy that Dad is coming back, I have missed him a lot", he said happily as he put his seatbelt on and they headed home for a while. As Lisa laid in her hospital bed, she fell asleep dreaming of seeing his face when she told him what they were having.

*dream*

Lisa was sitting up in her bed watching a show, and a cross word sitting on her table and she sighed feeling bored. She heard footsteps and she looked up, seeing a familiar man with faded ripped jeans and a leather jacket on and she smiled wide, turning the tv off with the remote as she whispered, "Dean". He came over to her and sat down on the bed taking her hands into his own and smiled, "Hey there baby, how are you feeling?". He asked as he leant forward and placed his lips softly on hers and kissed her. "I'm doing okay, bit bored but a lot better now your here". She was giddy with happiness and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. "Well.. I guess I am just what the doctor ordered", he said chuckling softly as he looked down and took in her bump, and taking one hand away as he placed his hand over her bump.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here before", he said speaking quietly to the baby, "but I will be from now on sweet baby". He said as he then looked up at her, and she breathed in deep and then sighed happily. "So.. Do you want to know what we are having?", she asked him as she looked into his eyes and smiled, losing herself in those eyes. You know babe?" She nodded and smiled wider. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment and then opened them and nodded back, "Sure.. Tell me baby". She had a little baby bib hidden which was pink and had Daddy's little girl written on it and she handed it to him, loving the way his eyes lit up seeing the answer, "Wow.. A little girl". He whispered as he pulled her into him and kissed her deeply and smiled wider, "You have made me the happiest man in the world". He said kissing her lips and then moving to her neck.

*end dream*

Lisa woke up from her nap feeling refreshed and for the first time feeling trouble free knowing Dean would be there soon. She remembered the dream she was having and hoped his reaction would be similar to that, she knew he wanted a daughter and couldn't wait to finally tell him that his dream was coming true.. And see that look of happiness on his face when she told him.

Meanwhile back in New Orleans...

Dean hung the phone up and walked back into the room, lost in thought as he imagined seeing them both for the first time in a long time, jumping when he saw Castiel sitting on his bed, "Cas, What I have I told you", he said as he closed the door. "My apologies Dean.. I just wanted to see if you were ready to take on this task we spoke about earlier this morning". Dean sighed softly, his heart torn between his duty of saving people, protecting his younger brother, being there for his best friend Castiel and his little family which was growing bigger. He sat down across from Castiel on Sam's bed and looked at him. "Cas.. ", he said and then looked down, "I don't think I am gonna make it there". Castiel's head tilted to the side in his usual curios manner and asked gruffly, "Why?, What has changed?". Dean cleared his throat and began talking, "Lisa is pregnant with my baby". He said softly as Sam choose that moment to walk out of the bathroom.

"Dean, what did you just say?", he asked looking at him as he buttoned up his shirt, "I said.. Lisa is pregnant with my baby and she needs my help.. She is on bed rest till she is due.. Stuck in the hospital if no one can be there at home with her". He said as he looked from Sam to Castiel and then to the floor as Castiel spoke up. "Dean.. I know you want to look after her, but we need to look at the bigger picture here", he said as gently as he could. "NO", Dean cried out loudly making both of them flinch, he spoke softer this time as he looked at the floor more, "Lisa, Ben and the new baby are my family, as much as you two want to pretend it isn't so and I love her". The tears filled his eyes and he quickly rubbed at his eyes with his hands to get rid of them. This was hard for Dean, he had never been a big family man before and now he was questioning what he should do.. He knew Castiel would see it as personal, they were slowly growing closer but he knew he had to be there for Lisa.

Sam looked at his older brother sympathetically and spoke softy as he sat beside him and put a comforting hand to his shoulder. He knew now much Dean loved Lisa and he remembered the dream Dean had about Lisa and him on a picnic and knew a family is deep down what Dean wanted even if he followed his fathers orders like a good solider. "Do what you have to do Dean, I can get Bobby or Garth to help out with whatever Castiel asked you to do, you go.. Look after your family". He was excited he was gonna be an Uncle and deep down if he could get out of this life, he would. Castiel begrudgingly agreed, nodding to Sam as he spoke. "Yes, I guess that could work as well if Dean can't be around to help". He said sighing softly. It was Castiel's job to watch out and protect Dean but as an angel he struggled to see understand the emotions Dean has experiencing, but glimpsing into Dean's deep green eyes, he knew he had to let him go and do what he wanted and it seemed he wanted to be with the human woman and child more then he wanted to hunt and be with his best friend and his brother.

It made Castiel a little jealous but as an angel, he wasn't aware that was the feeling he was experiencing. He stood up and headed over to Sam, "Why don't we head to Bobby's and I'll explain everything". Sam nodded and stood up, walking over to Dean and giving him a hug, "Congratulations bro, let me know if you or Lisa need anything". He said as he patted him on the shoulder. Dean nodded and looked over at Castiel, sensing something was up. "I'm sorry man, I just gotta be there for them, I wanna be there for them, but if you really need me for anything, you know where I will be". He said as he walked over and rested his hand on his shoulder. Castiel nodded and looked into his eyes, "I will only call you if it's really important", he said wishing he could say what he really wanted to say but knowing it would be best if he didn't as it would be harder for Dean.

Dean nodded and moved away to start packing, looking back over at Sam, "How you gonna get around?, your going to need a set of wheels". Sam chuckled and shook his head, "Do you remember where we are going, to Bobby's.. I am sure Bobby will have a car there that I can drive". Dean let out a small nervous laugh and nodded as he stuffed his clothes in his duffel bag. "Yeah, I guess that is true". He finished packing, stuffed his wallet in his back pocket, grabbing his the impala keys and his phone. "You need to grab your ID's out of the car", he said to Sam as an afterthought, walking out the door and throwing his bag into the trunk, Sam and Castiel following after him. Dean rummaged around and took Sam's fake ID's out and handed them to him.

"Take care Sammy", he said as he moved to give him a hug, holding his arm out to invite Castiel into a group hug who reluctantly joined in, hugging back tight and letting himself force a small smile on his face, before Dean pulled away, "Take care too Cas.. Stop by and visit sometime both of you", he said as he took a breath realizing all of a sudden that he was leaving his brother and his best friend. He stopped, forcing back his emotions and put a smile on his face, "I'll miss you both". He said sadly knowing he was doing the right thing but at the same time wishing that he could be apart of both worlds. With no other words, he got into the impala, closing the door and started her up, "I'll call when I get there". He said as he took one last look at them both before putting the car into gear and driving off, leaving Sam and Castiel standing there before Sam headed back inside to pack his own bags before Castiel transported them to Bobby's.

Dean shed a few quiet tears as he began to drive, but quickly wiped his tears away, focusing on Lisa, Ben and the new baby and he smiled, feeling excited to see his family again. He picked his phone up and texted Lisa, not wanting to disturb her if she was resting just to let her know he had hit the road and it would be around fourteen hours or so and then he would be there. He was thinking about if he should head to the hospital straight away or possibly see where Ben was staying and have a little reunion with him and take him to the hospital when he went to see Lisa. He finally decided since he still had the key to the house attached the the impala keys, he would go home first to freshen up, and then go and see the love of his life. He sighed contently as he drove, continuing to imagine what it would be like to finally see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Jessica, Jacob and Steve Murphy and Faith Brewer.. To give you an idea in your head, I have Jessica Biel in mind for Jessica Murphy and Eliza Duskhu for Faith Brewer

10th August

Battle Creek Michigan,

Lisa was sleeping when Dean sent that text message and she got a nice surprise when she woke up a few hours later. She texted him back to say drive safely and she loved him when she heard a little knock on the door. It was Ben back with some things for Lisa. "Hey Mom, I didn't wake you did I?", he asked concerned as he walked over to her and put her bag down on the chair and sat up on the bed to give her a big hug. "No.. Not at all Ben", she said as she hugged him back tightly. "Dean is on his way here.. It will be a while.. But he will be here before know it". He smiled wider and did a fist pump, "awesome...". He tilted his head a little, "Is Sam gonna be here too?", he asked, his eyebrows creased a little. Ben hadn't spent as much time with Sam as he had with Dean, but he still thought he was a cool guy and would have liked to have seen him too.

"I'm not sure babe", she said as she frowned, She knew Dean was really close to his brother and didn't want them to fall out over her. She wasn't sure if Sam was even still hunting with Dean or what was going on.. In all of the drama that was going on with her at the hospital, she had forgotten to even consider Sam. "It would be nice if he came here to stay but I don't know if he will be coming or not.. Dean didn't really mention it". She answered honesty as she hugged him tight again. "It would be nice to get to know my Uncle too", he said as he pulled away from his mother to look at her. "I know" she said, "if he doesn't come with Dean now.. Maybe we could invite him over for thanksgiving dinner and Christmas.. I am sure Dean would love to have his brother with him for Christmas". Their baby girl was due in early November as well and she thought it would be nice for them all to spend thanksgiving and Christmas together.

"That would be cool", Ben said smiling wide as he got down from the bed and reached for her bag, picking it back up as he got back on to the bed as he began to show his mother what he brought for her. Jess had helped him pack her bag and made sure to include all the necessities she would need for an overnight or couple of nights stay and a couple of books and crossword puzzles. Ben also synced his iPod with her favourite music. "Awe.. Ben. This is wonderful", she said as she went through the overnight bag he had packed for her. "Thank you babe..", she said as she hugged him again and smiled. "You are welcome Mom". Ben stayed and talked to her for a while and Jess came in for a chat while Ben watched some tv.

Once they had gone home for the night, Lisa sighed softly as she tried to get some more rest. It was weighing on her mind more then she thought it would that Dean coming home might have meant he had to choose between her and his brother. She had a younger sister so she knew what it meant to be an older sibling and it would have been a hard thing got Dean to do.. To get in the car and drive away from his brother. She felt so stupid that she would just forget about how close his was to his brother. It was just the two of them and she felt awful now.. She knew there was little to no chance of Sam coming with Dean even if Dean had asked him, but she still hoped that Dean and Sam would keep in contact with each other while he was home with her. She fell asleep thinking of one of the days that Sam had come over and spent the day with them in the back yard pool, hoping they could do it again sometime.

*flash back*

Sam was nervous.. He had only met Lisa a couple of times before and he knew that She meant a lot to Dean. He wanted to make a good impression on his brothers girlfriend, and so he made sure he dressed nicely and he even brought her a nice bouquet of flowers, sunflowers in fact to brighten up the house. He pulled up to curb and turned the car off, breathing in deep. Dean had been missing his brother and had rung his brother and asked him to come over for lunch and a swim in the pool. The in-ground pool had only been installed a few weeks ago and it was now ready to swim in and he couldn't think of anything better then a day with all of his family. Sam got out of the car and picked the flowers up from the passengers seat and then grabbed the beers he brought and shut the door, locking it before he walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Sam, Hi", Lisa said smiling brightly as she opened the door for him, "Come in", she said ushering him in before closing the door. "Dean is just finishing up helping Ben with a science project but they should be out in a few minutes", she said softly. Sam smiled and nodded as he held out the flowers out awkwardly to her, "These are for you", he said as she reached out and took them from him. "Awe, thank you Sam, they are beautiful", she said as she brought them up to her nose and then wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "You didn't have to buy me anything", she said as she pulled away. He smiled softly, nodding, "I wanted to though". She smiled as she noticed the beer in his hands, "Awe, well it's very sweet of you, come on.. I will show you where you can put your beer", she said as she walked into the kitchen and out the sliding door onto the patio where there was some coolers.

"Make yourself at home", she said smiling softly, "I'll let Dean and Ben know you're here". She said as she headed back into the kitchen to find a vase and called out her two guys, "Dean, Ben.. Sam is here". She said as she let the water run, filling the vase up and then arranging the flowers in it. Dean answered back, "Thanks babe.. We will be out in a sec". He said as they looked over Ben's science project one final time. They then got changed into board shorts and a T-shirt and walked out of the bedroom, downstairs and down the hall into the kitchen. Dean smiled as he saw his brother out on the patio, and he kissed Lisa's cheek as she finished up with the flowers and then headed out to the patio and grabbed a beer from the cooler. "Hey ya there Sammy", he said as he held his hand out to shake his brothers hand and then pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey Dean.. You are looking good man", he said smiling as he pulled away and sat down on one of the outdoor chairs, Dean nodding as he sat down as well across from him and opened his beer, "Thanks man, so do you bro". He said smiling wider as he took a sip of his beer. Ben was shyly peeking his head around the corner and his Mom gently pushed him towards the door and whispered softly, "Go on Ben.. Sam is really nice..", she said softly as Sam noticed Ben and spoke, "Hi there Ben", he said in a friendly voice, smiling. "Hi", he said his hands behind his back nervously. "Ben.. Why don't you come out with us for a while with us", Dean called out to him. His mother gave him another gentle push opening the door and he was out onto the patio area.

He walked over to Dean and sat next to him as Sam spoke up, "So I hear you and Dean are working on a science project.. You will have to show me what you guys are making a bit later on". He said, hoping to ease the kids nerves. Dean smiled and put his hand on Ben's head ruffling his hair as he beamed up at Sam, "It's a volcano that really erupts.. It's gonna be so cooool", he said excitedly as he quickly forgot his nerves. "That sounds awesome.. If I am still here that day, I'll make sure I come see it in action". Dean chuckled and smiled, "Well it's Monday so if you wanna stick around for two days.. ". Sam nodded as he took a sip of his beer, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan", he said and then they both turned as Lisa spoke through the kitchen window, "We have a spare room Sam, so you are welcome to stay while you're here instead of being alone in a motel room". She said smiling as she began to prepare lunch.

He looked at Dean and then back at Lisa, "I wouldn't want to impose", he said softly, and Lisa shook her head, "Impose?, never.. You are Dean's brother and apart of our family so I would insist you stay", she said smiling wide, "Then you can all do the final touches of the project tomorrow... Dean tells me you are pretty good at science as well". He stood up and nodded, walking a little closer to the window, "Thanks, that would be great actually". Dean smiled loving that his girlfriend was so amazing and caring. "Yeah, I used to like entering the science fair at school too". He said amazed his brother spoke about him like this to his girlfriend. "Babe.. Do you want me to help with anything?, Dean asked as he stood up too knowing she was starting to get stuff ready. She shook her head and smiled, "No.. You two sit and catch up.. Ben can help me can't ya babe?". She said smiling at her son who nodded and got up walking into the kitchen to help as Sam and Dean caught up, "Of course I can". He said smiling, as he began to help her.

They had a wonderful weekend chilling and hanging out together, catching some rays, swimming and helping Ben with his project which then went in to win 1st place in the science fair and neither Sam nor Dean wanted it to end, but Garth had called Sam with a hunting case and he had to go head over to Texas as soon as he could which meant he couldn't stay any longer. "We have to do this again soon bro", Dean said smiling as he hugged his brother goodbye, "We certainly will Dean, it was a lot of fun". Sam said as he pulled out of the hug and quickly hugged Ben and Lisa before getting in his car and heading out. "You wish you were going with him don't you babe?", Lisa had asked him as they watched him drive off. He kissed Lisa's forehead and smiled wistfully and kept quiet, just wrapping his arms around her and sighing softly to himself.

*end flash back*

Meanwhile at Bobby's...

Sam was trying to concentrate on what Bobby, Garth and Castiel were talking about but his mind kept wandering back to the first time that he stayed the whole weekend at Dean and Lisa's. Bobby clicked his fingers in front of Sam's face trying to get his attention, "Hellooo, Sam.. Anybody in there". Sam shook his head coming out of his own thoughts and looked at Bobby, "Yeah.. I'm here Bobby.. I'm sorry.. Just got a lot on my mind", he said as he ran his hand over his face. "Wanna talk about it?", Bobby asked him, with a concerned look on his face. Sam shook his head and answered, "No.. I'll be fine Bobby.. Just looking forward to hearing Dean got in safely to Battle Creek". He worried about his brother and although he knew he was a fast but yet safe driver..

He was still worried about him.. Not about the supernatural that could come after him while he was on his journey alone but about how he was going to go from hunting to being father and someone's partner full time. He was really happy for him and wanted to be apart of his happiness as well. It also made him yearn for that himself. Sam was planning on marrying Jessica before she was taken away from him by yellow eyes, and if truth be told, he still thought about Sarah Blake a lot. He had an instant connection with her and he had been dreaming of her the last few nights.. It is why he went out to drown his sorrows, but deep down, he ached to see her again. He thought about both of them settling down like their mother and father had originally planned for them and he thought to himself perhaps it could happen one day.

"He will call you right?", Castiel said as he folded his arms sighing sadly wondering where Dean was and if he was safe. It was his duty to protect him and felt like he was failing in his duty when he let Dean take off. "He said he would Cas", Sam said as he looked at the angel and nodded. Castiel seemed to be off in his own world as well and didn't seem very interested in the task that he had originally asked Dean to help him with, "Cas?, Are you okay?", He asked. "I am fine Sam, why would I not be?", he asked the younger Winchester as he tilted his head confused. He was growing even more jealous as he thought about Dean playing house with Lisa but he still had no idea what this emotion was, he just knew it hurt inside his chest and he for some reason, he felt compelled to do some damage to deserving supernatural evil.

Castiel tried to concentrate back on the conversation and get his mind off Dean for a while, "So Crowley is planning something, but you don't know what?", Bobby recapped, "Yes.. The place where Crowley is located is warded against angels", the angel said as he continued to stand with his arms folded tightly across his chest, "I need you, Sam or Garth or possibly all three of you to try to gain access, not engage at this point, but just watch and find out what he is doing". When he said all three, he immediately thought of Dean as one of the three people, not Garth and he once again felt a pang and a twinge in his heart, frowning he tried to rub at his chest to try to get the feeling to go away but the feeling kept getting stronger the longer he thought of Dean. "I can teleport all of you plus a vehicle back to the general vicinity of the area we believe Crowley is in". He continued "and I will remain close by". They three nodded and began digging out supplies to take with them, Castiel sighing softly as he walked out of the room to sit in the kitchen waiting for them, despite his stoic appearance, his mind was now racing with thoughts wondering if Dean was going to be okay.

Back in Battle Creek

11th August.

Dean decided to drive all the way to Battle Creek with as little stops as he could get away with. He had a couple of short pit stops for fuel, food and a bathroom break and a little after 2am, he was driving past the 'Welcome to Battle Creek' sign. He let out a yawn as he pulled into the driveway next to Lisa's car and cut the engine. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and opened the trunk of the impala, grabbing his bag. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see her at this time of night so he decided to go grab a few hours sleep and go and see here when he was all showered and refreshed. Dean locked the impala and then moved the key ring around to find the house keys and set his bag down on the front porch as he unlocked the door and walked in, flipping the light switch to his left while he took the key out of the door.

He walked out onto the porch and grabbed his bag, yawning softly and then headed inside and closed and locked the door. He grabbed his phone from his pocket as he walked into the kitchen and turned the light on, resting it on the bench and opened the fridge. He grabbed the water jug and reached for a glass in the cupboard and poured himself a glass and drank the whole glass, gulping it down quickly. He then took his phone and looked at the sighing as he noticed the time, remembering Sam's words.. 'Call when you get in.. No matter what time it is'. Dean punched in Sam's number and put it to his ear. "Hey Sammy.. Just letting you know I am here.. Safe and sound.. It's 2:15am", he said talking to his brothers voice mail. "I'm hoping You are sound asleep right now.. Anyway I will ring you when I wake up, just wanted to call you when I got in.. Miss ya brother". With that.. He took the phone from his ear and pushed the end call button and took his phone and bag.. Turned the upstairs lights on and the downstairs ones off and walked upstairs.

Once he walked into the bedroom, he switched the light on and smiled, breathing in deeply as he caught her scent.. He still remembered and he couldn't wait till he saw her. He quickly had a shower and then dried off, dressing in his boxers and pulling back the comforter and getting in. He automatically slid into his own side, sighing softly as he remembered how soft the bed was, curling up and cuddling up with the pillows and as he tried to fall asleep, his mind all of a sudden and unconsciously going to Castiel for some reason. Castiel had been acting a little strange before he left and Dean was trying to put his finger on it the whole on the drive home. It also confused him as to why when he thought of leaving Castiel, he got this aching feeling in his heart and a bad feeling in his gut. He turned over with a small huff and closed his eyes tight, forcing himself to think about anything other then the angel.

He finally to get to sleep and managed to sleep for six hours before waking up to his phone ringing. He leant over to the bedside table, his hand reaching around searching for the phone, his eyes still closed as he answered the phone "Hello", He said in his gruff voice. "Hello Dean", He smiled as he heard Castiel's deep voice and slowly sat up and opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep away from is eyes and stretching. "Hi Cas", He said back as he yawned a little. "Dean.. Where are you?", he said as he stood with his back to Bobby's kitchen bench, his voice filled with concern. "I'm home Cas.. I got here about two or just after.. I rang Sam and got his voice mail".

"I'm sorry Dean.. but Sam is still asleep so I wasn't aware of that", He said pointedly, crossing his foot over his ankle as he spoke. "I thought you would all be back in New Orleans by now figuring out Crowley's plans?". Dean said as he propped the pillow up against the head board of the bed and rested his back against it, his heart melting a little that Castiel sounded concerned. "Well.. As Bobby informed me, they are 'Human' and require 'food' and 'sleep'", he said as he air quoted himself sounding, mimicking Bobby's sarcastic tone of voice. Dean chuckled and smiled, "Well.. I hope you all take care Cas". He was in two minds, wishing he was there to help out, but knowing he was doing the right thing by staying here with Lisa and Ben and taking care of them. "Thank you Dean.. I should let you go I guess", He said softly, a little wistfully, "You will be wanting to go see Lisa".

Dean nodded his head and sighed softly, "Yes, I should start to get ready", He said as he got out of bed slowly and walked over to where he left his duffel bag. "I will speak to you soon then Dean", He answered back as he hung up the phone and let out a big sigh. Dean frowned as he took the phone from his ear and hung up, going through his bag for some nicer clothes to wear to the hospital to see Lisa. He decided on a nice pair of black jeans and a white button down, long sleeved shirt. Once he was dressed he quickly made the bed and then headed downstairs and had a quick breakfast before grabbing his faded brown leather jacket and locked up the house.

As he was walking towards the car, he heard a familiar voice shout out his name, "Dean" and then a small figure hurling himself at him and wrapping his arms around his legs, smiling up at him. Dean smiled wide and hugged him back and then ruffled his hair, "Hey there Ben.. You miss me?", he asked chuckling as he lifted the growing child into his arms. He nodded and smiled back, "We missed you lots and lots". Dean smiled and hugged him tight and then set him down, looking over to Jess and waved, "Well I missed you and your Mom lots and lots too". He said as he took his hand and walked over to Jess, "Hi there", she said smiling as she saw how happy Ben was. "Hi.. Thanks for taking good care of Ben while Lis has been in the hospital". Dean said as he held his hand out to shake her hand. "You are most welcome", she replied back as she shook his hand, "I assume you wanna take Ben with you this morning?".

"What do you think Ben?", Dean asked as he patted his shoulder, "yehhhh", he said excited, and Dean looked back at Jess.. "Sorry.. Where are my manners, Dean", he said introducing himself. "Hi.. I'm Jess, nice to see you again Dean". She said smiling wide. "You too", he said and then turned his attention to Ben, "How bout we get going and then we get buy your mom a present first". Ben nodded and ran to the car, jumping around excitedly. "Thanks again Jess.. ", he said as he turned around and walked over to the car and unlocked the door for Ben, "Tell her I said Hi". He nodded as he helped Ben in and then walked over to his side and opened the door, "Will do". He got in and closed the door, looking at Ben, "So.. Let's get going". He started the car and began the fifteen minute short journey to the hospital, Dean finally forgetting about Castiel, Sam and hunting for a while thinking of her face when he got to see her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Battle Creek, Michigan

Dean drove the impala into the hospital car park, shutting her off and smiling as he looked at Ben, "So.. Ready to go see your Mom?", he asked knowing he would be excited. Ben smiled and nodded excitedly, "She will be really happy to see you"; he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, closing it again once he jumped out. Dean got out and closed his door, locking the impala and chuckled as he felt Ben grip his hand and pull him along until they were finally inside the hospital. Dean spotted a little shop with flowers and smiled as he stopped walking, Ben still tugging in his sleeve. "Hey there little buddy, hang on a sec.. Wanna buy your Mom some flowers". He said as he walked into the shop and his eyes immediately settled on a bouquet of colored roses.

The woman behind the counter walked up behind him and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with Sir?", she asked smiling softly. He looked over to her and smiled, nodding. "I'd like to buy these roses", he said pointing to them and she reached over and grabbed them for him. As she walked back over to the counter, Dean saw a cute little colourful teddy which looked much like the roses and picked it up, grabbed a couple of drinks and bars of chocolate and headed to the counter. He pulled his wallet out and paid the woman thanking her before he called Ben over. "You got your backpack?", he asked, smiling as Ben pulled his bag from his back and handed it over as Dean put the drinks and bars into the back. "Thanks Buddy", he said putting it back on his shoulders. "You are welcome", he said giving Dean a toothy grin and grabbed his hand again pulling him towards the ward Lisa was in.

Dean had arranged the flowers and the teddy behind his back as they walked up to her ward, and he quickly stopped at the desk to ask what room she was in, "Lisa Braeden?", he asked quietly. On the outside he appeared calm and collected, his heart on the other hand was close to jumping out of his chest at the way it was thumping and beating fast. He hadn't seen here in a while and he all of a sudden felt nervous, like a teenager on his first date for some reason. "To your right and it is right at the end of the hall, Room 104", the nurse said as she looked at the board. He nodded his head in thanks and headed down that way, butterflies slowly entering his stomach as he got closer. "I'll be in here", Ben said pointing to the TV room, "And give you and Mom some privacy", Ben continued as he walked into a little room with a couch and a TV, Dean nodding at him.

Dean got to her to room and took a few deep breathes before looking into the window of her door. She appeared to be sleeping so he quietly opened the door and closed it behind him, walking in and just taking in the sight before him. Lisa was lying on the bed on her side, the blankets tucked in around her and he sat down on the bed, being careful not to disturb her. He still had the flowers and the teddy in his arms and using one hand; he transferred the flowers to an empty vase and tucked the teddy in under her arm before using his now free hand to trace down from her shoulder to her arm lightly. He saw her eyelids flutter softly as he touched her and he leant down, his left hand resting just next to her head as he placed a soft loving kiss on her forehead.

Lisa stirred in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering more and she turned from her side to her back, her eyes blinking open slowly and her face lightening up with a huge smile as she saw who was leaning over her. "Dean", she whispered softly, not fully believing that he was finally here. It felt like it was another one of her dreams and she continued losing herself in his deep green eyes, "I'm dreaming aren't I?", she asked him, her heart melting as she heard the slight chuckle coming from deep in his throat. "I'm really here Lis.. You're not dreaming baby". She smiled wider and lifted her hand to gently touch his face, her fingers moving down his cheek and over his lips, a soft moan escaping her lips as he used the opportunity to take her hand in his and lightly kiss each and every finger on her hand.

She used her free hand to try to push herself up to a sitting position and Dean eased her up and grabbed the remote on the side of the bed to help sit the bed up to make it easier for her. She then noticed the roses and out of the corner of her eye, saw the little teddy bear sitting beside her hand, "You brought these?", she asked, getting a little teary. He nodded and at that point, she couldn't hold herself back anymore, she flung herself into Dean's arms, her own arms wrapping around his neck as she nuzzled her nose into his neck, savouring the feeling and the scent that was purely Dean. "I missed you baby", she managed to choke out, as she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "I have been going crazy without you Lis", he said as he tenderly caressed his thumb over her lips and then leant forward closing the gap and brushing his lips against her own.

Lisa let out a soft moan as she felt Dean's lips on hers and kissed back eagerly, both of them with sporting wide grins on their faces as they pulled away. Dean kept caressing her cheek with his thumb as he gazed into her eyes, "How are you feeling?", he asked, his eyes moving down to see her stomach, his breath taken away as he saw the baby bump that was every growing. He felt his heart aching with pride knowing that he had a hand in this, this was their baby. "I'm fine Dean.. I had a little scare the other day but I am doing much better now.. Just want to get home already", she said pouting a little at Dean who smiled and chuckled, the happiness shining through his eyes at seeing her. "We'll get you home soon honey.. Very soon".

"That will be wonderful baby", she said looking at him and them looking around, "So how is Sam?", she asked wondering where he was, but not wanting to ask. Dean nodded and smiled at her, "He is good.. He couldn't believe I am going to be a Dad though", he said chuckling softly. Lisa smiled and took his hand and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to pull you two away from each other". She was close to tears knowing how close they were and the thought they were gonna be lost without each other. Dean kept caressing her cheek and whispered, "It's not your fault baby girl.. And besides.. I really did miss you.. I honestly felt so lost without you", he said as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "There is no where else I would rather be", he whispered softly against her ear, nuzzling his nose on her ear, sighing softly.

His mind all of a sudden feeling conflicted a little as Castiel came back into his mind, but he pushed it out, trying to focus all his attention on the beautiful woman in his arms. He just hoped Lisa wouldn't ask about Castiel because after the phone call he had with him earlier, he felt a little confused as to what he was feeling now. He found himself at home with Lisa and Ben but he also felt really comfortable and at home with Castiel as well. For now though, he continued to try to push those feelings away and be there for Lisa, Ben and the baby. Lisa pulled away a little and smiled, "I love you Dean". Her eyes were sparkling with joy and he could see the love shining through her eyes as she spoke. "I love you too Lis", he said smiling wider and gazing into her eyes.

Lisa looked around, creasing her eyebrows, "Babe.. Where is Ben?", she asked, noticing all of a sudden that he wasn't in the room with them. Dean smiled, loving watching her confusion and chuckled, "He is in the TV room, and he wanted to give us some time alone". Lisa cooed at that and smiled, "Awe, my little man, he is just so sweet". She said, her heart melting at what a generous and thoughtful little man she was raising. She wanted to figure out a special way to tell him that they were going to be having a baby daughter. She thought she might wait till she was home with Dean and talk to Jess about some ideas on now to tell him. "Do you want me to go and get him baby?", he asked her as she laced their fingers together. She smiled softly, "Maybe soon.. The doctor is supposed to be coming around soon to tell me if I can go home yet".

As as she was speaking, the doctor peaked her head around the corner, "Lisa?", she asked as she walked all the way in. "Hi Dr Murphy", Lisa answered smiling softly, "I guess this is the Dean you have been talking about", she said as she held out her hand to shake Dean's hand who shook back warmly. "Nice to meet you finally Dean, I'm Lisa's OB, Dr Murphy", she said in a warm voice. "Nice to meet you too", Dean replied as he pulled his hand away and moved to the other side of the bed so that the doctor could exam Lisa. She pulled the curtain across so people walking by couldn't see in and examined her, using a small little ultrasound machine that was kept in her room, gesturing with her hand for Dean to come closer who was gobsmacked that he could see their little baby on the screen. "Awesome", he breathed out slowly as he sat on the bed and took Lisa's hand.

Lisa could see he was memorized by the little figure on the screen and smiled softly as she tuned to look at him, "You okay sweetie?". He nodded and wiped away a stray tear that was creeping down his face, "I'm wonderful Lis.. This is just so amazing". The doctor smiled, shaking her head feeling amused, from what she had heard, Dean was Mr tough guy but here he was weeping at the sight if his unborn child. She took the headphones off her ears and handed them to him, "Would you like to hear your baby's heart beat?". She asked and his eyes widened, "really?". She smiled and nodded, "yes, really.. Go on and put them on". Dean put them on and felt his own heart race, looking at Lisa in surprise as he heard his baby's heart beat for the first time. "I think this is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard", he said seriously squeezing her hand gently as he moved his head closer and nuzzled her temple with his nose, closing his eyes as he kissed her temple softly.

Meanwhile... Back in New Orleans..

It was midday and Sam, Castiel, Bobby and Garth were all back in New Orleans, back in the motel Dean and Sam were occupying a few days earlier trying to come up with some ideas and do some more research on where Crowley might possibly be. Sam who had been at it for a few hours now pulled his reading glasses off, throwing them on to the table and rubbing his eyes, "What is wrong Sam?", Castiel asked as he tilted his head towards the younger Winchester. "Just getting a headache from reading all this..", he said as he creased his forehead and stood up to take some painkillers for his head. "The good news is.. I think I found out where Crowley is". He said as he swallowed the pills and drank some water to wash it down.

"Okay Sam.. I'll bite", Bobby said as he sipped on his beer, "Where is he then?". Sam walked back over to the laptop and opened it up to and went back to the late he was on, pointing to it. "I think he is in this abandoned building here.. It makes sense; there are a lot of weird things happening around that location". Castiel nodded and leant down, "Is there any surveillance cameras in the area?". He was acting more and more like a hunter every day. Sam nodded and looked back at Castiel, "Yes, as a matter of fact there is, however", he said as he typed, "I need to hack in to the system and it could take a while, so for now.. We will have to do recon the old fashioned way.. ". As he spoke, Garth nodded, crossing his arms, "Uhh, how exactly?", he said a little confused.

"Its stake out time", Sam said rubbing his hands together smiling. "There is an apartment for rent in the building opposite the one we think Crowley is in and I think it's an excellent way to check out what's going on without them knowing we are there". Bobby came over and patted Sam on the back, "Good idea son", he said cheerfully. He then continued, "Well.. Why don't we go and take a look at it and see if we can rent it". Sam nodded and stood up to go grab his jacket and looked at the rest of them, noticing Castiel was staring off into space. "Cas", Sam said as he looked at him, "Are you gonna come with us?". Castiel had been thinking about Dean again, wanting to phone him but knowing he should wait a while and let Dean call him.

He felt a smile creep on his face as he imagined himself and Dean walking with a little boy or girl in each of their arms and once he realized what he was thinking of, he shook his head and came back to the present to Sam waving his hand in front of his face. "You in there Cas?", Sam asked, looking concerned. Castiel looked up, his hands still folded on front of his chest and nodded, "I'm fine Sam, thank you for your concern", he said as he tilted his head slightly to one side. Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrows looking at the angel, not entirely believing him. Sam had noticed that the angel had been acting strangely since Dean left to go back to Lisa.

He wondered if perhaps the angel of the lord was starting to feel a little bit jealous of the fact that Dean was back with Lisa and Ben and then that made him start to consider the fact that maybe Castiel had deeper feelings for his brother. He did remember Castiel telling the brothers that Dean and himself had a more 'profound bond'. He also wondered if Castiel even knew what he was feeling. "You sure you are okay Cas?", He asked looking a little more concerned. Castiel shook his head and said a little more forcefully, "Sam!, I said I was fine".

He sighed a little and folded his arms in front of him as he struggled to contain the feelings he was experiencing, one was of slight anger towards Sam and the other was half sadness and half jealous at the fact that Dean was not there with him and was instead with Lisa and her son. He still wasn't sure what these feelings meant and was trying his best to push those feelings away. He stood up a bit straighter and looked at them all, "Okay, so are we going to do this or what?". He just wanted to get in to it and get his mind off Dean for a while and he thought focusing on something else would be  
good for him.

"Okay, let's get going then", Bobby said as he eyed Castiel, knowing something was up but also not wanting to push the poor angel when he was obviously unsure of what he was feeling and struggling with that. He grabbed his bag and began to walk out the door and the rest of them slowly followed after him, Sam closing the door behind him. Bobby and Sam got in the front seat of Bobby's truck, Castiel and Garth in the backseat as they drove off to check the apartment out and decide on if they wish to rent it for the purpose of watching Crowley's moves.

As they got closer to the area and the building in question that they believed Crowley was hiding in, Castiel could feel the angel warding was in effect. "He is here", He said looking around as they pulled up around the other side of the apartment building they wanted to rent. "How Do you know?", Garth asked as he looked at him. "I can feel the warding he has put up against angels", He said in a knowing tone of voice like Garth should have known that. Garth being childish poked his tongue out as Castiel turned his back to open the door. Castiel got out and closed his door, waiting as the rest of them got out and had a look around to see if there were any demons hanging around.

"So, is there Any demons around Cas?", Sam asked, placing his hand on his forehead squinting to keep the sun away from his eyes. "Not that I can see, they must all be inside the building", Castiel replied in his deep husky voice, his trench coat blowing gently in the warm New Orleans fall breeze. "Okay… Well, then let's get inside and take a look around to see if the apartment would be good enough to do surveillance", Sam said breathing in, his voice catching a little in a yawn as he headed inside the building and waited for the others to follow him in, sighing softly as he thought about his brother, an hoping everything was okay with Lisa.

Back in Battle Creek, Michigan

*Dream*

Lisa felt panicked, She was two months early and her water had just broken. She was all alone in the house, Dean was nowhere to be found and Ben was at camp. She didn't know what to do, and she as she cried out in pain at a contraction, she rubbed her stomach, tears stinging her eyes as she leant her arm against the dinning room chair steadying herself. She wished that Dean was here with her but she never managed to get a hold of Dean when she tried to contact him when she was finally ready to tell him about her pregnancy. She was starting to feel scared and as she went to grab the phone to call Jess her next door neighbor, a rather strong contraction came on and she fell to her feet in agony, a loud yell coming out of her mouth.

She winced in pain, trying to do the breathing that she was taught in her birthing classes, but her mind was too panicked and calm to remember what she needed to do and she began to hyperventilate. She felt more tears streaming down her cheeks as she managed to pick herself up and very slowly walk over to the phone and sat down on a chair and called her neighbour. The call rang out indicating that Jess was either not home or busy and she cried out in frustration, ending the call and then dialling 911 for assistance. Once they answered, she let them know what was going on and they said they would be there as soon as possible.

Lisa managed to push herself up and moved over to the door and unlocked it for the paramedics before finally manoeuvring herself to the couch with her handbag. As she settled herself down, she once again felt another contraction and she screamed in pain as it was a rather bad one, she crouched over and held her stomach, looking at her watch and noting that they were six minutes apart and praying and hoping the paramedics got there soon. The pain got worse and she he began to slowly pass out just as the paramedics knocked on her door. Getting no response from her, they pushed the door open and found her laying on the couch, her breathing shallow and pulse weak and they worked to stabilize her before taking her to the hospital, the last thing Lisa thought about before she fully passed out was Dean, Ben and their new baby daughter.

*End Dream*

Lisa was sleeping in the hospital bed and Dean walked back in to the room after checking on Ben and noticed she was thrashing and moving around, whispering his name softly, tears running down her face and Dean ran over to the bed and took her hand in his, trying to calm her down a little without waking her up. All of a sudden, she sat up straight, her eyes opening wide in fear, the tears falling quicker down her cheeks as she looked over a Dean and realized it was a dream and buried her head into his chest, her shoulders shaking as she tried to calm down, Dean rubbing his hands over her back in soft circles. "Shh, baby, it's okay", Dean said whispering as he continued to comfort her. She started to calm down and relax in his arms, "I'm sorry babe", she said as she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes, "It's okay honey.. Wanna tell me about it?".

He sat down on the bed, still holding her tightly in his arms and kisses her forehead as she took a deep breath and began to tell him what her dream was about. "I think I am just so scared I am gonna be all alone when it happens and that something is going to go wrong", she whispered clinging to him, gripping tight to his shirt. "It's okay baby.. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere", he said comforting her as he sighed sadly, that comment gave his heart a little aching twinge and somehow made him feel a little conflicted as he thought about his family here in Battle Creek and his family who were still in New Orleans. Sam, Castiel and Bobby was his family too and to be honest.. He hated being away from them, especially Castiel, but he knew that he had be here for Lisa, he just couldn't pack up and leave her alone to deal with her pregnancy.

Lisa could feel him tense up a little and wondered if there was something wrong, she knew that he probably missed his brother and Bobby, and she didn't want to be selfish but she knew she couldn't do this alone. She pulled away and looked at him, "Is everything okay babe?", she asked creasing her eyebrows. He put on a small smile and rubbed her back more, "Everything is fine". He said whispering softly, kissing her cheek. "I'm gonna go find out when we can take you home.. I'll send Ben in for a while babe". Dean stood up and waked out of the room, leaning his back against the wall as he composed himself and then looked at his phone, his face lighting up as he saw a text from Castiel asking if he was okay. Dean hit reply and answered back that he was fine and he hoped he was doing okay as well.

Once he sent the message, he put his phone away and then went to to tell Ben he could go and see his Mom while he went to check when she could go home. He smiled as Ben rushed out to go into Lisa's room and headed out to the nurses station, "Hi.. Look I was just wondering when Lisa Braeden is fine to go home", he said to the nurse who was sitting there at the desk. She nodded to him and pulled her file up, "Okay, well it says here that all her tests are normal and the doctor is happy for her to go home today.. We just need him to sign her out which should be in the next half an hour", she said smiling at home. "Thanks", he said smiling back as he drummed his fingers on the desk and then headed back to the room to tell Lisa the good news.

"Hey babe.. Good news", he said smiling widely as he walked back in, "We can go home soon". She smiled softly looking hopeful, "You do mean all of us honey?". Dean chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I do sweetie". As they were talking, the doctor walked back into the room smiling, "So Lisa, I hear your itching to get out of here", she said chuckling as she stood at the end of the bed and held out some papers, Lisa nodding. "Okay, well here are your sign out papers and some instructions on what you should be doing.. Just relax, let Dean and Ben take care of you now and try not to stress out too much okay", Dr Murphy said as she continued talking. "Thanks Dr Murphy", Lisa said smiling as she sat up and took her hand, shaking it softly and took the paperwork.

"Let's get you dressed and out of here", Dean said as he closed the curtain to help his girlfriend get dressed. Once she was dressed in a comfortable dress, he pulled the curtain back and smiled as he sat down on the bed and helped brush her hair. He leant in and kissed her forehead and said softly, "I'm just gonna go and take all this out to the impala and then I will be back for you two". She smiled and nodded, "Okay babe, hurry back". He gathered everything up and took it all out to the car and then went back to get Lisa and Ben. On the way, his phone rang and he stopped to answer it, "Hey Sammy", he said smiling and, "Yeah, she is okay, bout to take her home now.. How is it all going?". He started walking as he was talking and nodded, "Okay, well make you all stay safe for me, We will talk soon bro".

He hung the phone up and headed into the room, Lisa looking at him curiously as he put his phone in his pocket, "That was Sammy", he explained smiling softly as he pushed the wheelchair into the room, "Ohh Dean, I don't need that", she said wrinkling her nose up at the wheelchair. "Winchester orders babe", he said chuckling as he helped her in, "Okay Ben, let's get going", he said to his son as they walked out of the room and down the hall, waving to the nurses who were standing at the Nurses station, "Take care and good luck", they all said as they waved back. "You happy bout going home?", he asked as he continued to wheel her out of the hospital. She looked around at him and smiled, "Very much".

He unlocked the impala door and opened it and lifted her up and got her into the seat, folding the chair up and putting it in the trunk before making sure Ben was in and then getting in himself and starting the car up. "Let's go home babe", he said as he leant over and kissed her cheek and then pulled out of the carpark, all three happy that they were going home to spend some quality time together as a family, however Dean was concerned about getting a job to support his growing family, he didn't think it was appropriate to earn money the way he used to but he would worry about that later.. Now it was time to get Lisa and Ben home and be a family with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Battle Creek, Michigan

Dean pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine of the impala and unbuckled his seatbelt. He looked over at Lisa and then behind him at Ben chuckling softly seeing the two of them sound asleep, not even stirring when he drove in to the driveway. He opened his door and closed it gently, heading over to the front door to unlock it and then walked back over to the car to get Lisa's bags out of the trunk. Once he closed the trunk, he noticed Ben stir and he quickly took the bags inside and then came back out to carry Ben inside. He sat him down on the couch where Ben slowly opened his eyes and yawned looking around the room.

Meanwhile Dean had already headed back out and opened the front passenger door and carefully lifted Lisa out of the car, closed the door and then headed inside. Lisa stayed asleep as Dean walked up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom where he gently laid her down onto their bed and placed a blanket over her, leaning over her and kissing her forehead as he sat down on the bed beside her. He heard the phone ring and stop as it was answered and then a few moments later heard Ben calling up to him, "Dean, Can I go next door for a while?", he asked trying to not be too loud. Dean called back quietly, "Sure.. for a little while.. be good".

Dean knew that Ben would be in good hands next door and he knew he would have been worrying a lot over the last few days, so he thought it was good for him to play and spend time being a kid again, he also knew that the bosh mother Jess would know that Lisa would want some time alone with Dean as well. He wouldn't be surprised if Jess called to see if he could spend the night with her boys to give him a chance to spend time with his friends and so that Dean and Lisa could get some more quality time too. He was a little concerned and worried that he wasn't going to be up to the job of being the man of the house and a father. He loved Lisa and Ben and hoped he could do them both proud.

He sat back down on the bed taking in Lisa's features. She looked so peaceful when she slept and he found himself tracing his fingers over her jaw-line gently as he watched her sleep. It felt strange to finally be home with her and acting like the man of the house, taking care of his family. He never relished the thought before and was still a little uncomfortable in that role. He looked at his watch and noticed it was around two in the afternoon. He thought about what he would be doing if he was still out there hunting and sighed a little as he tried to get used to the feeling of being in one place for more then a couple of weeks at a time. Just as he stood up to go work on his impala and let Lisa rest, his cell rang.

Between Battle Creek and New Orleans

He answered the phone, not really bothering to look at the caller ID and whispered softly, "Hello". When the voice on the other end answered, Dean felt his heart race inside his chest, "Hello Dean". Dean walked out of the room and smiled softly, walking down the stairs with his phone held up to his ear, "Cas", Dean breathed. "How are you man?". Castiel smiled and tilted his head, "I am doing okay Dean, How are you?" What Castiel really wanted to say was 'I miss you', however he didn't want to show his weakness to Dean so he kept his cool and instead asked how he was. "I am doing okay Cas.. just feeling a little nervous", He said chuckling nervously a little as he thought about being a father to a new born baby.

Castiel nodded as he listened to Dean. For once in his life, he could understand what Dean was talking about and as much as he didn't like it the current situation that Dean found himself in, he didn't like his hunter being down and so he wanted to soothe the hunter and try to make him feel better so he said in a soft low voice, "You will be a great father Dean". Dean was scared that he was going to make the same mistakes his father made and if it was a boy that he would want to build the boy up to walk in his footsteps and if it was a girl, he knew he would be more protective and always scared of what could happen. "How do you know Cas?, I mean.. I'm my father's son.. following Dad's orders.. What if I am the same as my father?". He said in a low voice.

"You know how miserable you were growing up Dean and I know you want better for your children and you are in a position where you can give your family a more normal life", Castiel answered, his heart aching as he said those words. Although he was trying to make Dean feel better, whilst doing that, he was making himself feel worse. "I know my Dad did the best he could though", Dean said sighing as he sat down on the bar stool. "But when you are a hunter.. You are always a hunter.. there is no out!", He added, raising his voice a little before realizing Lisa was still sleeping upstairs and quietened down again.

"I know Dean, and you will do the best you can do as well and I know you will do wonderfully", Castiel said with conviction believing every word he said to Dean making sure not to comment on his once a hunter, always a hunter as he knew that he was true and didn't want to lie to him. Dean smiled, letting a soft blush settle on his cheeks as he heard how Castiel was speaking to him, He coughed to get rid of the little lump developing in his throat before he spoke "I dunno about that, but thanks Cas". Castiel changed the phone to his other ear for a moment and rested it on his shoulder, "Anytime Dean... Anyway.. I thought I would let you know how things are going with Crowley". Dean sat up a little straighter and moved his back more against the back of couch, "So what is going on with him, got any more info?", he asked in a low voice not wanting Lisa to hear him talking about supernatural things.

"Well.. It seems your brother and Bobby managed to capture one of the demons, they have him in a devils trap", Castiel said in a matter of fact tone. "So far nothing yet, but they are getting close to breaking him". He added, his tone low once more. "Well let me know when you do manage to break him", Dean said and before he knew what he was saying, he added, "and if you need me for anything.. Just call me anytime Cas". Castiel smiled down the phone line and answered, "Of course.. I will let you know and only if you are sure". Dean chuckled and smiled as he stood up to head into the kitchen to grab a beer, "of course I am sure Cas".

"How is Lisa?", Castiel asked a little bitterness in his voice, "She is doing Ohh.. O..kay Cas", Dean replied as he heard the tone in Castiel's voice. He brushed if off but it did leave an unsettled feeling in his gut. "I should let you go Dean to take care of your family". Castiel said his voice a little sad at the thought of having to hang up from Dean. "Well Lisa is sleeping and Ben is next door Cas so I can keep talking", He said before taking a sip of his beer, hating the way his angel was sounding so sad. He would do anything to keep that sad tone out of his voice and make him smile again. Cas had covered the phone with his hand as Sam wanted to speak to him and then quickly uncovered it when Dean called out his name again, "Cas.. You still there buddy".

Castiel nodded and spoke, "I am here Dean, but I will need to go, Sam and Bobby, Garth and I need to get back to this case". Dean sighed sadly, kind of wishing he was there with them. "Okay Cas.. make sure you stay safe and keep an eye on Sam, Bobby and I guess Garth as well". He said chuckling a little. "I will Dean.. please take care as well". They hung their phones up and Dean quickly sculled the rest of his beer and headed outside taking his keys out of his pocket and moving around the car, opening the hood to begin tinkering and working on the rattle he heard on his way back to Battle Creek.

Back just in Battle Creek..

As he worked, he kept thinking about everything, about Lisa and Ben, Castiel and Sammy and how when he first got the phone call, he was all excited about being a father and worrying about Lisa and Ben to worry about what impact it was going to cause on him or Castiel and Sammy. He was realizing now it wasn't going to as easy a transition as he first thought it was going to be and he needed to figure out how to find his groove and get back into the swing of things. He was finding it hard to settle back into a more normal life, all his life he had been moving around and hunting so doing everyday normal things was almost foreign to him. It was just something he knew that he needed to get used to again.

Lisa woke up and opened his eyes, expecting Dean to be there beside her and frowned a little as she saw his side of the bed was empty. She was only allowed out of bed to go to the bathroom and bath, and she really needed to pee so she carefully stood up and walked over to the bathroom, wondering where on earth Dean and Ben for that matter could be. She finished up in the bathroom and then even though she knew she shouldn't be up and walking, she wanted to know where Dean and Ben were, so she walked slowly down the hall and down the stairs, looking around for then both. "Dean?, Ben?", she called out putting her hands on her hips, "Where are you guys?".

Lisa knew that it was going to take a long time for Dean to really get settled into this normal apple pie kind of life and she wanted to be as supportive and as understanding as she could be to help him settle in. She also knew that Dean would want to have his brother and possibly Bobby over from time to time and she was more then happy to have them over as she knew that they were a part of his family and didn't want him to feel like he couldn't have his family over. She was more worried that Dean would be super overprotective of her, Ben and especially the baby particularly when he found out they were having a girl. Lisa and Ben were really happy here and didn't want to be uprooted once again.

Dean heard her from under the car and pushed himself out with his feet, and stood up once he was cleared from the car, "Babe.. What are you doing up?", he asked as he rushed inside the house. She looked at him and said in a matter of fact tone, "I was looking for you and Ben". Dean chuckled as he went into the kitchen to wash his hands, "Lis.. Please, go back to bed.. You are making me nervous". She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his back, nuzzling her nose against his shoulder blades, "I'm pregnant, not sick or dying babe", She commented, wanting to try to test the limits of how far she could go.

"You may not be sick or dying, but I believe the doctors orders for this beautiful pregnant woman was complete bed rest", He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back upstairs to the bedroom, depositing her back onto the bed and kissing her lips softly. "I don't want you to become worse and have to end up in hospital and I know you don't want to either, do you babe?". She sighed a little as she played with the hem of his shirt, "No.. I really don't want that at all..", she answered in a low voice. "I know you don't sweetheart, that is why we have to follow the Doctors orders, so is there anything you want or need before I go back to work on the impala?", he asked looking at her.

"I would like a glass of chocolate milk and some cookies and maybe a few of my books which are downstairs in the book case", She said smiling softly as she leant over and kissed his lips gently. He smiled and nodded kissing her back, "Okay baby.. I will be right back". He stood up and headed downstairs to grab what she wanted and then quickly came back with a tray and set it down on the bedside table. "Thanks baby", She said softly as she settled back on the pillows, "Where is Ben?". Dean grabbed her laptop and placed it on the bed along with some dvd's, "He is at the neighbours house next door". Lisa nodded and smiled, "Thanks for letting him go, he needs to just have a chance to be a kid for a while".

"You are welcome baby.. I do agree.. he needs to have fun and not worry so much", Dean answered as he sat down on the bed, "I am going to finish the car and then I am going to go to the market to get some things for dinner, is there anything specific you want babe?". She grabbed her notepad from the table and wrote down a list of things she needed, "Just these things babe". She handed him the note and smiled, "Just anything you wanna get for dinner". He took the note and smiled, "Okay Lis.. I won't be too long". He leant over and kissed her and then headed downstairs.

Lisa reached over, taking a sip of her drink and then took a cookie and had a bite before she set up her laptop to watch a dvd. She smiled as she noticed the dvds he had given her were all dvds she liked to watch and she took one which happened to be Grease. As she began to watch the opening credits, she snuggled down into the blankets and took another bite of her cookie. While she was watching the movie, her mind began to wander to Dean shopping and cooking dinner and how she used to love the way he made lasagne and hoped maybe he wanted to make that for dinner. Just as she was dozing off again, the phone rang, she picked it up and it was Ben wanting to spend the night at his friend's house. Lisa gave permission and told him to just come home anytime to pack his clothes for the night.

Meanwhile in New Orleans..

Castiel, Sam, Bobby and Garth had managed to get the information that they required from the demon they had kidnapped, He was a fairly strong demon but even he couldn't withstand the torture that they were handing out on him. They were now busy planning an attack on Crowley and Castiel was trying to concentrate on the task ahead but his mind kept wandering away to Dean and wishing Dean was here with them, although he trusted Sam and the others to get the job done, he just wanted Dean. He trusted Dean with his life. He sighed a little and nodded as Sam mapped out their attack. He had a plan to send Crowley back to hell and contain him there.

It was quite dangerous and risky so Sam didn't really want to keep Dean into the loop of what was going on so when Castiel mentioned he should ring Dean back, Sam had nearly ripped the phone out of the angel's hand and almost shouted, "Don't!". Castiel looked at him, tilting his head a little as he asked him why, "Why not Sam? I told Dean I would keep him updated", He said as he grabbed his phone back from Sam. "I just don't want him to be worrying about us when he should be concerned about Lisa, Ben and their unborn baby", He said trying to explain to Castiel the best he could. Castiel was not buying it. He was naïve but he knew that this was serious and was something that Dean should be told of.

"I know the risks of us not surviving is high, so please.. I really think that Dean deserves to know this Sam", He pleaded to the youngest Winchester and then looked at Bobby, "Come on Bobby.. We both know that Dean would want to know this". Bobby nodded and turned to Sam, "I hate to agree, but chuckles here", He said pointing to Castiel, "does have a valid point..". Sam sighed, knowing both of them were right, however he still felt uneasy about telling him. "He will want to re-join the fight with us and he needs to be with his family". Castiel sighed feeling a little exasperated at Sam and he spoke a little more forcefully, "But isn't it Dean's decision to make", crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam threw his hands up and shook his head, "Fine.. Go and call him and let him know then Cas", He said a little angrier then he meant to. He stormed off into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and opened it, taking a big sip. Castiel winced at Sam's anger and sighed a little. He knew he was right and he knew that Sam knew that he was right too, so he moved away into one of the bedrooms of the apartment they were renting so he could make the phone call privately. He went through his contacts and dialled Dean's number, his heart breaking as he heard a woman's voice answering the phone. He quickly ended the call without speaking and felt the tears well in his eyes as he realized it must have been Lisa. He came out trying to hide his tears.

Sam looked at Castiel and his whole demeanour changed and softened. He walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch, "He isn't coming?", he asked, feeling a little hurt himself that Dean had picked his new family over them. Castiel shook his head sadly and spoke softly, "No.. Lisa picked up Dean's phone and answered", he whispered sadly as he sniffled and wiped his eyes. Sam and Bobby looked at each other, Sam slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together as to why he kept calling Dean and feeling down all the time, he kept quiet as he wasn't sure that Castiel knew what he was feeling. "I will phone him a bit later and tell him". Castiel answered quietly.

Meanwhile back in Battle Creek

Lisa had heard Dean's phone ringing, he had left it on the bed when he went out to the store and she had noticed the name calling was someone called 'Cas'. She answered feeling a little curious as to why this was and after she said hello, there was no one on the other line, but she heard a small little whimper as if someone was trying not to cry and then heard the person hang up. She made a face, shrugged her shoulders and then unpaused the dvd she was watching, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling she was beginning to feel in the pit of her stomach and not worry about the unsettling sounds coming from the other end of the line unsure if she should tell Dean about the call or just leave it to herself for now.

Just as she decided to not tell him, Dean had come home and called out to her to let her know he was home and was planning on getting dinner ready. "Can I come downstairs so I can keep you company, Pleeeassse, Pretty pleasssseeee", She said in a soft sweet tone of voice. Dean smiled and headed upstairs and came into the room, "Okay baby". He noticed his phone and smiled as he picked it up and put it into his pocket, "I thought I had dropped it somewhere, I couldn't find it". Lisa breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't check his incoming call log to see this 'Cas' had phoned him. She didn't want anything to take him away from her family again and if that meant keeping information from him for now, she would.

He picked her up and carried her downstairs and settled her into the couch which was located on the other side of the kitchen so she could still see and talk to him as he made dinner. "So what you cooking babe?", She asked as he handed her a glass of milk and kissed her lips. "Hmm.. I thought maybe lasagne". He knew she loved it and couldn't wait to make it for her. Whilst he was making dinner, Ben came home to grab his things, he quickly packed a bag and kissed and hugged Lisa and Dean goodbye and then was out the door again leaving Lisa and Dean to have a night alone together, however Dean was worried and thinking about Castiel and Lisa was worried about the phone call she answered, each unsure what the future would bring them.


	10. Chapter 10

Battle Creek, Michigan

There was an unavoidable tension in the air between Dean and Lisa.. They ate dinner in silence and then as soon as dinner was over, Dean jumped up to clear the table and do the dishes, "Do you need any help babe?", Lisa asked softly, her brow creasing a little. He shook his head as he turned to look at her, "No.. You need your rest sweetie". He said as he went back to the dishes. Lisa had brought her ipad down and began scrolling through her facebook page, She had no idea why she agreed to make an account, but here she was.. addicted to it. "You got a facebook account babe?". She asked as she looked back at him. She had tried to find him, but all these stupid wannabe fan-girls from the supernatural book series had made accounts making it difficult for her to find him. She even had to contact facebook so she could verify her own account as there was fake accounts going around with her name as well.

"No.. I never really had a need for it to be honest", He said chuckling softly. Sam had facebook and had tried to convince Dean to make an account of himself as well, but so far, he had not been bothered to make one. "It is interesting and fun". She said as she went back to her news feed and smiled as she saw a photo her neigbour and close friend had put up of Ben and his friends, "Well it looks like Ben is having fun", She said as she held her ipad up for Dean to see. He smiled as he finished the last of th dishes, "Well, that is good. He deserves to have a little fun". Lisa was trying to keep the mood light and happy between them, but she couldn't help but feel there was this tension, She hoped he couldn't see through her. She didn't really want to mention the phone call but she couldn't stop herself from having a really a bad feeling about it.

She couldn't stop the nagging feeling deep inside that was questioning who this Cas was.. and why it sounded as if this person was crying. She wanted to ask him, but she didn't want him to be angry or upset and then walk away again. Everything had just started to feel right now that he was back home where he belonged and she didn't want some person.. especially this Cas person to ruin it and take away Dean who was the father of their daughter. While she was lost in her thoughts, Dean had begun to make them her a cup of tea and himself a bourbon and pulled the pie out of the fridge for desert. He heated the pie up and cut it up, putting a big piece on a plate, bringing everything over to the table and sitting down. He looked over to her, seeing she was in a different world and chuckled, asking, "Penny for your thoughts". She finally looked up and smiled, "I'm sorry.. I was just thinking about everything that we have to do for the baby".

She noticed the tea and the plate sitting there with the forks and smiled wider, feeling guilty now that she lied, "Thanks babe". He nodded and reached for a fork and took a bite, "You're welcome sweetie". She took the second fork and begun to dig into the pie, her mind trying to push away those thoughts she had. Dean was here with her, not with this Cas person and she needed to remember that. "So I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie tonight.. and then tomorrow I could show you what I would like to do with the babies room". She said as she took a sip of her tea. Dean nodded as he took another bite of his pie and waited till he swallowed to speak, "That sounds good, So.. Do we even know what we are having?". He was trying to think of anything other then Castiel and right now.. He was finding it hard to do.. He had thought back to their earlier phone call and his heart ached a little. He wondered what they were doing now.

Meanwhile in New Orleans.

"It's getting late.. I think we call it a day and try this tomorrow", Sam said as he stood up and walked over to the little kitchenette in the apartment, putting his salad container in the bin, and grabbing a cup and filling it with cold water. Bobby nodded and slapped his hands on his thighs before standing up as well, "Sam is right.. We should get some sleep and then we can better deal with this tomorrow.. I think you should try Dean again in the morning too Cas". He said as he looked towards Castiel. The angel nodded and sighed hoping that the hunter and not Lisa would answer this time, although he told himself he would be strong and just ask for him this time if she did answer. "Are you really sure about this Bobby?", Sam asked, still not really convinced this was the best idea. Castiel spoke up, looking at Sam, "It is what we must do.. Dean deserves to know Sam".

Castiel was wishing not to get into an argument again, "Please.. We settled this already.. If he comes.. It is his decision.. If he wishes to stay with Lisa and Ben... then that is his decision as well". He added as he sighed crossing his arms over his chest. Sam sighed, knowing once again that Castiel was right, "Okay Cas.. anyway.. I will see you all in the morning", He said as he walked into the bedroom which he had claimed for himself. "We are doing the right thing by informing Dean aren't we Bobby?". Castiel asked in a low voice. Bobby sighed, shrugging a little.. "I think it is.. I mean I know if it was me.. I would be pissed if I wasn't told that my family was embarking on a dangerous and risky hunt". Castiel nodded as he looked at Bobby, "I know Dean would be.. especially since it would be Sam undertaking a lot of the most dangerous part of the mission", he replied. "I'll keep an eye out on things since I don't sleep".

Bobby nodded and headed off to his room which left Castiel and Garth out in the living area, "Well.. I guess I should go to bed too.. ". He smiled a little and retreated to his room without saying another word. For some reason the angel scared him, even though Garth wasn't easily scared. He was just concerned, He thought for a better lack of words. He didn't fully agree with Castiel or Bobby on the Dean issue, but he didn't necessarily fully agree with Sam either, so he decided the best he could do was to keep his mouth shut about things that didn't really concern him. Castiel sat out in the living room sighing softly to himself. He had no idea what he would say to Dean the next day or even how he would react at either him joining them again or deciding to stay with the Braedens. He just hoped that Lisa did not answer his phone. He really was beginning to dislike her for taking his hunter, his charge away from him. How was he supposed to protect him now? He thought to himself as he settled down onto the couch drinking another beer contemplating everything.

Back in Battle Creek, Michigan

Lisa wasn't sure what she should say to Dean about what they were having, She had wanted to tell him in a really special way. She sat there silent for a few moments as she sipped on her tea and then looked at him, "Well, I know what we are having.. I was going to ask you if you wanted to know actually", She said smiling softly as she rubbed her belly.. He was still thinking about Castiel, hoping everything was going okay. He didn't like Castiel going up against Crowley but he knew the angel could hold his own so he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. "Yeah, I would love to know Lis", He said as he smiled, taking her hand and caressing it with his thumb gently. Even though Ben wasn't his own child, he still thought of him as his son and deep in his heart, though he would never tell anyone.. He secretly longed for a daughter.

He could just see himself with a little baby girl nestled up in his arms, looking back at him with love and knowing he could never love anyone or anything quite as much as he loved his little girl. He was a big sentimentalist at heart, of course he would never show that side of himself to anyone other then Lisa and Ben, perhaps Castiel at times as well, but he always did dream of having a family and ever since he first met up with Lisa.. He could feel he would be happy with her. He had thought Cassie Robinson was his one great love, but even she didn't come anywhere close to how he felt for Lisa or what he was now starting to feel (albeit that he didn't fully realize yet) about Castiel as well. Maybe that was why he never managed to catch up with Cassie after their last meeting, because he knew what they had was finally over and he could then move on from her.

"I was planning on telling you in a special way", She said chuckling a little as she entwined their fingers together, "Anyway you tell me will be special", He said as he looked into her eyes smiling, excited to hear if he was having another son or if he was having a daughter. Lisa knew that his deepest dream was to have a little baby girl and she was so excited at being able to tell him that she completely forgot about the phone call she had taken earlier in the afternoon and concentrated on telling him their news. She smiled wide as she spoke, her hand still holding his tightly, "I know this is something that will make you so happy.. We are having a little baby girl". Dean's face lit up and he grinned wide as he repeated, "We're having a daughter". His heart was racing with joy and he had never felt as happy about anything in his life.

"We are Dean", She said smiling wider, his reaction warming her heart. "I can't wait to meet her", He said as he leant over the table and brushed his lips against hers ever so softly. "Me either". She replied back to him as he stood up to clear their empty dishes. "It will be different having a little girl.. Do you think you will be more protective of her Dean?, She asked softly. He chuckled and nodded, "I think I will be more protective of her... "So what should we watch tonight Lis?". He asked as he rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher and did the same with their glasses. "I was thinking of La Bamba". She knew he liked that movie and as much as he would never admit it, She knew he loved the music from that era as well, so she thought it was a good choice. He finished cleaning up and smiled, "Sure, that sounds perfect babe".

Dean was still struggling a little with confidence in himself about being a good father.. He worried that he would not be a good Dad. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live this apple pie life forever and that he would be pulled back into the hunting life sooner then later and he didn't want to be a dead beat Dad like his father was to Sammy and himself, he wanted to be better then that.. There was no way his children would ever know anything about the supernatural life.. Ben had no choice.. He knew it existed but his daughter didn't have to know.. didn't need to know. He made them both a mug of hot chocolate and then made some popcorn. "Hang on babe.. Let me take this upstairs and then I'll help you up". He said as he put everything on a tray and then walked up stairs and placed the tray down on his bed side table. Once he was upstairs, he decided to quickly check his phone to see if he had any messages and missed calls..

Hmm.. He thought.. That is strange.. Dean had no nothing. No missed calls, no text messages and He wondered why.. He knew that Sammy, Castiel or Bobby should have called by now just to check in.. It had seemed that there was a bit of drama and news happening right when Castiel had hung up the last time they spoke, so he was a little concerned about why he hadn't heard from them. It was just after 10:30pm in Battle Creek which would make it only 9:30pm in New Orleans, so he wasn't sure why they hadn't called him. He was about to call Castiel just to check up on him when he heard Lisa's voice calling him, "Dean? You forget about me?". She said in a pouty voice. He got out of his contacts, putting the phone down on charge, sighing a little as he did and headed downstairs. "No.. I had to go to the bathroom". He said forcing a little white lie out as he walked into the kitchen and smiled. "You ready?".

She smiled and nodded as he lifted her up easily into his arms and carried her out into the hallway, turning the kitchen light off as he did and carrying her gently upstairs to their bedroom. As they got upstairs, She smiled at him, "Thanks babe". He moved his head forward and kissed her softly, "You are welcome Lis". He said as he then walked into the room and deposited her gently onto the bed. He quickly pulled his shirt and jeans off, leaving himself in boxers as he got the movie ready and then he crawled into bed with Lisa. It had begun to rain and he sighed softly loving the sound of the rain on the roof. They settled into watch the movie and gave Lisa her tea and set the popcorn next to them. He sipped his tea and watched the movie, his eyes gazing at his phone every so often, wishing for a text from his favourite angel.

Lisa had been noticing Dean's eyes moving from the TV every now and then to his phone. She couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach that he was waiting for a phone call from this Cas person whoever they were.. It made her feel a little insecure.. She wasn't totally sure if Dean had come back for her or because of how responsible he is and how he would want to make sure that he is there for the baby and to help her. It never crossed her mind that Dean wouldn't be available for him when she called him to let him know about what was going on. She was feeling scared and worried now that this Castiel person was someone really special and he would one day decide this life was not what he wanted. She sighed softly, snuggling into him more as she tried to reason with herself that he was here with her and for her to not worry about it or else it will land her back in hospital once more.

Dean had been feeling conflicted, He wanted to spend time with Lisa but he also wanted to speak a little more with Castiel and he was honestly worried about how not just Castiel, but Sam and Bobby and even Garth as doing up against Crowley. He knew he needed to just stop these thoughts and concentrate on being here for Lisa, Ben and the baby, but it was so hard to just switch off hunter life and turn on boyfriend and father life. He needed to find the balance and he was having trouble with that.. a lot of trouble. It was at this point, he realized he wasn't concentrating on the movie and he noticed Lisa nodding off as well, so he decided to switch the TV off and get some sleep. "Hey baby", He said softly... "Why don't we get some sleep". Lisa nodded sleepily and snuggled into him more, "Okay honey.. I love you". She whispered as she leant over to kiss him. He kissed her back and smiled a little, "Love you too".

He laid down and let her cuddle up into him, one arm under her head and the other arm was around her growing belly, her leg tangling up around his as her head rested on his shoulder, her nose nuzzling into his neck, her eyes closing slowly. He kissed her head and closed his own eyes, trying his hardest to ignore the little thoughts of Castiel that were running around in his mind, consuming his every thought and sighed, pulling the blankets up over them, both falling asleep with deep complicated thoughts of which neither one felt they could bring up with the other, trying their hardest to ignore the nagging feelings inside their aching hearts and enjoy each other's company, enjoy this time they had together as a couple and as a family.

-Dream-

Dean was in the shower, singing to himself as he washed his body. He felt happy and he wanted the world to know the reason he was so relaxed and happy and care free all of a sudden. It had everything to do with one person and that person just opened the door to the bathroom, chuckling as he heard Dean's singing voice. Dean had not heard the door open and continued to wash himself as he sang, unaware that his lover was currently undressing and slowly sliding the shower door open, stepping in and closed it again. He only realized someone was in the shower with him once he felt strong arms wrap around his torso and a low deep voice whispering in his ear. "Don't quit your day job Dean". Dean chuckled softly and turned around to face his lover, pressing his body against the wall, "You love it baby.. I know you do".

His lover smiled and chuckled a little back, "It turns me on actually". He said, looking into Deans eyes for his reaction, loving how his lover's eyes dilated and clouded over with lust. "Well, in that case", Dean said as he began singing the lyrics to 'Can't fight this feeling', by REO speedwagon. His lovers eyes shot up, his heart racing as he remembered the night Dean serenaded him with this song, the night they admitted their feelings for each other. Dean pulled his lover ino his arms, smiling as he wrapped his arms around his love and began dancing under the water. His lover's eyes lighting up as they danced together under the water and in the safety of their own home. It felt so good to have a permanent home with the love of his life and as Dean closed his eyes, their bodies moving together, He knew that he never wanted to be anywhere else in the world. There wasn't anything overtly sexual about this situation they were in now in the shower, but that Dean could just dance and not have it turn sexual was all the proof he needed that this love was for real. "I love you Dean", came a whisper into his ear as he held him tighter, Dean whispering back happily, "I love you too Castiel".

-End Dream-

With that Dean sat up in bed, beads of sweat dripping down his head and his back. When he looked down at his groin, he silently cursed as he noticed himself spotting a major hard on. He looked over at Lisa who was sound asleep still and he felt a little guilty. He had no idea why he dreamed of that.. why he dreamt of Castiel and himself in the shower.. He still was trying to deny just how badly he missed him.. In his waking state, he would also deny his attentiveness to Castiel, but obviously in his sleeping state, his dreams would act out what he really wanted. It was only four in the morning, so Dean decided to slip into the shower and take care of himself. He slowly and quietly got out of bed and headed towards the en-suite, his hard on aching for attention and as he got into the shower, he allowed the water to run down his body as he took care of himself, his mind wandering back to that dream, biting his lip to stifle his moans, his heart racing as he got closer to his climax, his thoughts solely on one man.. correction.. one angel and as he climaxed, he moaned Castiel's name, breathing in deep as he slide his back down the wall, his body shivering as the warm water turned to coolness.

After he finished, he cleaned himself up and washed up, turning the shower off and smiling softly, his heart still racing as he thought of Castiel and what he would have thought if he had been in his mind as he slept or when he was in the shower. He dressed and then headed back into the bedroom, deciding to go for a quick drive to stretch baby's legs and go an grab a morning paper and maybe some breakfast back. He left a note for Lisa in case he wasn't back when she woke and kissed her forehead softly smiling to himself as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, grabbing the impala keys and then headed outside. Unbeknownst to him, Lisa had woken when the shower started and she heard him moaning and calling out a name.. a name which sounded familiar to her.. and then she realized it was that Cas's name he was moaning. She didn't know quite what to think or do, so she decided to stay under the covers, her eyes closed as if she was still sleeping, her eyes welling up with tears, her heart slowly breaking at the thought he wanted another woman. She needed to speak with him, she decided and let him go if that is what he wanted.. She just didn't know how or when.. or if she could let him go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
> Primary Pairing: Lisa and Dean  
> Secondary Pairing: Dean and Castiel  
> Warnings: Heart ache, Hurt, love triangle
> 
> This chapter is the first one in a couple of years so I hope it's okay.

Battle Creek, Michigan

Dean eventually came back around 8:30am with the paper, coffee and breakfast for Lisa. He had been gone for around four hours and Lisa had not managed to get back to sleep once he had left. She had no idea where he had gone, or why he had gone..All she knew was that he had been in the shower pleasuring himself and thinking of someone called Cas.. It really broke her heart to think that this could be the end before it really started. She couldn't get back to sleep and so decided to get up and have a nice warm bath to try to take her mind off things.. Once she got out of the bath, she got back into bed and sighed sadly.. It hadn't really helped at all, She knew she needed to speak to him, but she didn't know how. She wasn't sure what she would say to him, She knew that this was a bad idea letting him know about the baby cause she knew deep down he wouldn't wanna stay here with her.

Lisa heard him walking up the stairs and closed her eyes, wanting to make him think that she was still sleeping. Her head was covered by the duvet so she didn't have to try to hide her smile when she smelt his scent as he walked into the bedroom. She had fallen so in love with that scent, it was what had drawn her in the first time they had met all those years ago. As sad as she was feeling and broken, she knew today was a new day and when he spoke, "Wakey wakey Lis, I got your favorite breakfast here", it appeared as though he was in a better mood perhaps. What he did when he went out, she had no idea, but she was happy to let it go for now and try to concentrate on the fact that he was back, and that he was here with her. "You gotta wake up to get it though babe", He whispered in a playful voice as he leaned into kiss her forehead and then brushed his nose against it.

That did her, she couldn't pretend she was sleeping anymore and so she peeked her eyes out from under the duvet and blinked a few times, needing to adjust to the light. "Hey there babe", He said as he smiled at her and moved his lips down to hers and kissed her sweetly and softly. "How are you feeling?". He moved over onto his side of the bed and sat next to her, and then helped Lisa sit up as well. "I'm feeling okay baby, still a bit tired". She looked over at him and into his eyes. Whatever he did during his drive did him the world of good as she could really see he was with her this morning, not lost in the clouds like he had been the last couple of days. "So where is this breakfast you promised me Dean?", she asked as she looked around the bed for it, Dean had it hidden behind his back. He brought it out and grabbed the tray that was still up here and put her pancakes and juice onto the tray.

"So, you left quite early this morning babe", She recalled as she began eating her breakfast, moaning softly at the taste of the pancakes, butter and syrup melting in her mouth. "I couldn't sleep, so I took baby for a drive and a service and then got you your breakfast. Ohh I also checked in on Ben too, He is fine and was off to school when I came in, He said to say hello and he loves you". She took a sip of her juice and smiled softly, "Thanks Dean for checking in on him. I appreciate it". Dean pulled her in closer by her shoulder and kissed her temple, "Of course Lis, He is my family now too". Lisa felt a pull of her heart strings hearing those words coming from Dean. She still was feeling a little insecure and like her heart was being set up for heart break. She knew she should ask about this Cas, but he seemed happy and content right now, and she didn't want to do anything to set him off now.

Dean had a lot of time to think when he was off driving. He thought about Lisa and about Cas. This was so hard and complicated for him, because he loved them both and he didn't want to lose either of them from his life, but Lisa was the one whom was having his baby and he had a responsibility to her and to the baby growing inside of her. He couldn't let her, Ben and the baby down, especially when she needed him now more then ever. As hard as it was to put Cas in the back of his mind for now, it was something he needed to do, for Lisa's sake and for his own as well. He knew he needed to talk with Cas about this, that it wasn't about giving up on them, it was about putting Lisa's need first for the moment. With any luck, he need not need to speak with Lisa about any of this. He wasn't sure how much or if she knew anything about Cas, but he didn't need her worrying right now.

He promised her that he would stand by her and that is what he needed to do. Dean for the first time had the opportunity that his mother and father ultimately wanted for him, to have a family and become a responsible family man. Sure John had been tough and strict on him growing up, and treated him like a solider, but that was because he was doing the best he could. He still never wanted that life for either of his sons and Dean knew that his parents would want him to stand by Lisa and the baby, and he knew they would have loved and adored her like the daughter they never got the chance to have. "Thank you Dean, I know that I pulled you away from what you believe in and what you feel you have to do in life.. If you ever need to get back out there, you know that I won't hold you back". Dean looked over at her and shook his head, taking her hand in his, "I'm right where I need to be Lis".

That gave Lisa so much more hope then she had in the last couple of days, She still knew that whoever this Cas was, held a great deal of space in Dean's heart and mind, but right now, he was there with her and trying as best he could to ease her mind of whatever insecurities that she had. She finished her breakfast,Dean taking the tray away and then stretched a little and as she did, she felt a strange feeling in her stomach before opening her eyes wide, the sudden realization of what was happening and she smiled wide, giggling even as Dean looked at her strangely, "What's gotten you laughing babe?", He asked her as she looked over at him. She wordlessly took his hand and placed it on her stomach, Dean's own eyes widening as he realized what he was feeling. His baby daughter, this was surreal for him, it was what he was staying here for, her Lisa and their baby, "Wow, I think she is going to be a soccer player or maybe a ballerina". He said as he leaned over and pressed his lips on Lisa's, scooting over closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. She was giving him a child, and for that he couldn't be more grateful.

"So, you got any plans today at all?", She asked him, not wanting to let him go from where she held him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and back. "I'm all yours today babe, I'm going for an interview for a mechanic's position at the auto-shop just around the corner tomorrow though, just part time at least so I can work, support you, Ben and the baby and also still be here for you all as well". He said as he continued to hold her. His phone was on silent currently but he felt it vibrate in the back of his pocket. He had a feeling it would be Cas, but he knew he couldn't talk to him now. He had decided to dedicate today to Lisa, there had been tension between them the night before and he knew he couldn't be living with Lisa and then also be involved with Cas at the same time. "Sounds good to me, I always knew you were a mighty fine mechanic Dean, I am sure you will be fine". Knowing Dean was interviewing for a real job that paid gave her a calming feeling, like he was planning on sticking around and that she didn't need to worry too much, however she did hold onto him a bit tighter and smiled as she felt him rubbing her back with one hand, his other still protectively on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers, It is only a relatively short chapter compared to my previous ones. I am still finding my way with my writing after not writing for a long time so I am starting off slow and with shorter chapters. The next chapter will be more from Cas and Dean's perspective, and also Sam and Bobby thrown in as well. Yes this chapter saw Dean choosing to stay with Lisa for now and not be tempted by Cas, but who knows what will happen? I love writing Destiel and I also love writing Dean/Lisa. I have a few other solo Destiel fics as well as a Destiel/Sabriel fic going, so I might even write a fic about Dean and Lisa without the issues of a love triangle involving Cas.
> 
> One of my reviews I got just on fanfic.net today was basically someone writing as a guest bashing the Dean/Lisa relationship, Lisa and also the actress who played her. I will not stand for that at all. We all like/dislike different ships and characters. I don't bash anyone else's ship, so please don't come onto any of my fictions that I have spent a great deal of time on and bash them or the ships simply cause you don't like it.. Don't like.. don't read, it's that simple. If you have any constructive critiques over how I write, then by all means, put your 2 cents in, or you love the story as well, but don't review simply cause you are bashing a character or a ship that I like


End file.
